The Little Things
by Fastern
Summary: Drabble-ish // Everyone has their own little secrets. Fifty characters. Ten facts. Their lives in retrospect. Various ratings and subject matter.
1. Chiro Nieli

_**A/N: **Due to my notorious habit of trying to make everything perfect, I'm editing these drabbles and replacing whole chapters. I hope nobody minds. But I like to keep on top of everything, and laziness is no longer a legitimate excuse. (Also I found out that there's spell check on here, something I totally failed to notice before.)_

_So, here it goes._

_Most of these facts are pure speculation. (Chiro's middle and surname, for example.)_

_Reviewing and constructive critisim is very much appreciated. Without it, my horrid mistakes would remain!_

_I do not own "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!" It is a silly wish. I'd much rather have some chocolate covered strawberries._

**FIRST CHAPTER EDITED:** May 8, 2009

__

* * *

**Chiro Takashi Nieli**

1.) His favourite food is peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. Though he doesn't remember much about his parents, he remembers that every Sunday, they'd take him down to Mr. Gakslapper's stand to buy him whatever he liked. The same thing, week after week, year after year, even when they begged Chiro to try something else, he still requested it. In the present day, it isn't uncommon for the Shuggazoom civilians to smile and tell stories when they see the blue-eyed teenager strolling downtown. Mr. Gakslapper can have the order ready, but he likes to hear him speak, for old time's sake. Two scoops of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream.

2.) Mam and Dad were amazing, but unusual people. They weren't a handsome couple – she being rather stout and he very lanky. She was a stoic mother, he was an absent father. But Dad's blue eyes twinkled whenever he laughed and Mam was the strongest person he's known. Chiro thinks about them a lot.

3.) Chiro has never cried while he's in his right mind. No matter how painful or unpleasant a situation is, he can never bring himself to show his emotions. He owes this fact to his years at the Facility. Sometimes he sees this as a downfall. For when he acknowledges Antauri's apparent death, he wants to cry so badly. But the others are there. They arein grave danger. He hadsto stay clear-headed for their sake, and that seems to be the circumstances whenever he just wants to break down.

4.) Finding the Super Robot and the monkeys _was _purely an accident. Having acquired an odd job at a local mechanics shop, he figured that scavenging some parts might bring in some spare money. He wanted to, perhaps, save up to get a new book or pay the bullies to leave him alone for a month. Chiro had been carrying far too heavy a load and ended up bumping that damn switch. It was the best accident that ever happened.

5.) Jinmay wasn't his first love interest. There were two before her. Claudia, a girl three years his senior, disappeared off the map following a struggle with an eating disorder. Kuki fared better – being reasonably selfless, free of any health problems, although she was somewhat cocky. They lost contact after he joined the Hyperforce. He can't bring himself to go looking for his old acquaintance. Jinmay's his girlfriend now. He doesn't want anything or anyone to get between them.

7.) When Chiro has his first drink, he's sixteen, and out at a wild teen-only bash. At the time he'd thought he'd have fun. One night. Not the hero, but a regular teenager, doing regular teenage stuff. However, that's also the night he looses his virginity with a girl he's only known a few hours. Needless to say, it takes a few weeks before Jinmay decides to talk to him again. (Who knows how she found out in the first place!)

8.) Animals disgusted him before he joined the Hyperforce.

9.) He had the most difficult time finding the right way to propose to Jinmay. He has Nova to thank for the idea of a moonlight picnic. In the middle of war, it's a bittersweet moment he treasures for the rest of his life and beyond.

10.) He was very upset when it was confirmed that he couldn't have biological children with Jinmay. In fact, the idea of adoption seemed unthinkable at time, and it took a heart-to-heart talk with Antauri before he agreed. It took Antauri to help him realize that Jinmay just needed a child.

Later on, he realizes that even though the toddler does not have his blood and they don't resemble each other in any way, he's his son. All he has to do to remind himself of this is to look at himself and the team. The monkeys are not related to him, let alone the same species, yet they are his brothers and his sisters. They helped raise and nurture him through the most difficult times in his life, rescuing him from an abyss which he couldn't climb out of. He owes his freedom and present self all to five cybernetic simians, outcasts by social standards. They make up for the hole that was burned the moment he was taken away from his parents.

Chiro's learned a lot since becoming the leader of the Hyperforce, and his last thoughts are of them.


	2. Jinmay Chen Nieli

**Jinmay Chen Nieli**

1.) For legal purposes, Jinmay had to choose a surname. She chose "Chen" because Chiro mentioned it as being his mother's maiden name and it was easy to remember. However nobody – including history books – really uses it. She's glad. Knowing that it's a name _she_ chose, rather then one inherited from parents, just reminds her of how inhuman she is.

2.) Her first day in Shuggazoom, with implanted false memories of moving, is terribly lonesome. Nothing feels right, and her surprise is actually quite minimal when she learns the truth. Like she knew it the whole time but was too much of a coward to admit it.

3.) Speaking of which, the thought of a monkey in a belly shirt still gives her nightmares.

4.) Jinmay becomes an honourary member of the Hyperforce following Chiro's episode in the Zone of Wasted Years. She is inducted as a full one when the team returns from their escapades involving the Dark One Worm. These are some of the happiest moments in her life. To know that she is doing something useful, to belong, to be a hero, is an emotion she relishes in. History shall forever remember her as a loyalist to their cause. In later years, Jinmay will stop and look back at these moments with some level of confusion. Hadn't somebody told her that she was meant to protect, long before her memory was "cleansed?"

5.) She hates her hair. It's only looks decent in pigtails, the colouring is terrible, and the texture makes her want to scratch all over. But having some hair is better then none, so...

6.) Out of all of the monkeys, she considers Nova to be her best friend. This isn't just because they're the only girls on the team. From the start, she's had a strong emotional connection to her, like they understood each other without having to say a thing. In return for the soldier's compassion, she comforts her in her hours of need. Their bond strengthens in the years during and after the war. Jinmay believes nothing will surprise her until Nova admits uncertain feelings surrounding Mandarin.

7.) She was hesitant about getting married to Chiro. Their relationship had had strains. What if it didn't work out and she was left broken-hearted? What if he realized he couldn't stand the thought of marrying a robot? After all, he was organic. He'd grow old, and she would appear fourteen years old for the rest of her existence. People would question, their reputatioons would be at risk. And in the middle of war, they needed full support from the public. But these doubts were present for a mere two seconds. She instantly overcame these uncertainties, shouted "YES" and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

8.) Jinmay has hated shopping ever since she had to buy a wedding dress and met all of those pushy saleswomen.

9.) She was devastated when she discovered she couldn't have biological children. Of course, this was to be expected. She dreamt of it at night. It haunted her whenever she had considered her future. Those words spoken by Gibson in the spur of the moment will always make her flinch, not with hatred towards the scientist, but grief. "Robots can't have families."

10.) The day her memory comes back, she'd sitting at the breakfast table, bargaining with her stubborn adoptive son. These actions are familiar to her. Wasn't she talking to an uncooperative toddler a few years ago? She then remembers the professor, his wife, and their little children. She remembers every emotion she experienced, every joyous day alive, and every time they stood by her when her rights were violated. The first people who respected her. The man who built her to help his family heal in the wake of their losses.

Jinmay slowly puts down the spoon, mouth slightly open. She wishes she could cry.


	3. The Alchemist

**The Alchemist**

1.) Dr. Takeuchi wanted to use frogs as their subjects. He wanted to use simians. This was a matter of great debate during the early stages of their project. Soon after they send the Frog Force off for their own protection, he makes his own plans to create the Hyperforce, bids his comrades farewell, and leaves the humble planet. He finds his old home planet coincidently. He's a little disappointed on their progress. Underdeveloped place. Difficult to find anyone who thinks outside the box, which he eventually learns to like. The news soon reaches him of the disastrous outcome of the Prometheus Five project. He never forgives himself, for he could have and should have prevented it all.

2.) Initially he only wanted male subjects for his experimentations. Putting females among them would only result in competition and – perhaps – mating. The last thing he needed was little monkeys running around his laboratory. But the young, blond female was orphaned. He couldn't leave her.

3.) Clayton called his ideas stupid. He joined his classmates in teasing him about his ambitious ideas, although it was more in a playful manner then anything else. However they're adults now. Mature adults, surely able to put behind past tensions in their friendship. So when the Alchemist meets him for the first time in fifteen years, it is a joyous moment he will never forget.

4.) He opposed the idea of Clayton having an alter ego and recklessly running around in an idiotic costume. From some of his stories, it also sounded life-threatening. He debated this until he remembered how much it hurt when a young Clayton mocked him. The Alchemist pushed aside his doubts and supports him, even when he is pretty sure he doesn't want to.

5.) The Alchemist briefly visited society on Clayton's insistence. During it, he got lost more then once, had no idea how to use the bus, and ended up in a part of town where a woman told him they could "get busy" for fifty bucks.

6.) Possibly the biggest shock was discovering that his childhood sweetheart was now the bold mayor of Shuggazoom City. He couldn't talk to her as she returned to the limo. She'd grown into a dainty creature with an aristocratic stance. A mayor she is. But she's a queen at heart. But the time to congratulate and share in her glory had long past. He returned to his secret headquarters, spirits low.

7.) He didn't expect to feel much when the subjects were released from their accelerated aging chambers. He didn't expect that he'd come close to tears when he saw how well they'd develop. Someday, he promised, these monkeys would be heroes. He never felt more proud of them.

8.) He invents the Energy Gloves on the spur of a moment. They're quite powerful, transforming into an electric blue sword and shield. This should protect him. However, he regrets inventing them when Subject A decides they're toys. As he wraps up the black monkey's wounds, he decides that all weapons should be hung out of their reach.

9.) He later admits that his monkeys are _more_ then ordinary simians, though he truthfully hadn't expected much before. They begin to display distinct personality traits and high intelligence. In fact, Subject E, the green one, once admired the many tools, and later remembered where they were. Subject B, the black, calmly observes his pen mates and has broken up some squabbles. Things he previously missed are now so obvious that he wonders if he's the stop one.

9.) "Captain Shuggazoom" suggests that he name the monkeys after he reports the developments. The Alchemist stalls for another week. He then convinces himself that he isn't doing this because of emotional attachment, but because this would make it easier to track their progress.

The Alchemist names Mandarin for obvious reasons. His coat dons the colour of the fruit. When he tastes it, an unfamiliar, sparkling sense of joy crosses his fate. It seems to be one of the few facts of life that make him happy.

He heard the name Antauri by chance. While exploring ruins deep within the jungle, a rune roughly translated into this. It was the official title of an ancient mystic, a title that's long gone out of use in this horribly modern society. Antauri became the name of Subject B. The black monkey who seemed to be the local peacekeeper amongst his subjects.

Subject C is a little difficult. He deserves a name that reflects intelligence. He knows things that the others can't begin to comprehend. But the Alchemist then recalls his science teacher in elementary school, tragically killed in that horrible accident. The one human being who marveled at his rough sketches of a "Robot Monkey Team." And so that man becomes Subject C's name sake. Hal Gibson.

The definite star of the team is the lone, bright yellow female. Since naming her "Supernova" was far too gimmicky, he chose Nova. Nova, who is elegant and robust at the same time. He knows she will become the strongest.

Otto's name means "wealth." The Alchemist truly feels like he is worth a lot to the group. He was the first to befriend them. He's formed unique relationships with each member, even the local grump, Mandarin. His ability to improve moral seems to be something he prizes above all else. He cares about the rest.

Last on the assembly line is Subject F. The Alchemist thinks about it for several days, and decides to use an acronym he used for the early planning stages. His full name becomes Simian Prototype Robot X, with "77" being the age at which his father died. It is Clayton who starts calling him Sprx. And yet, he screeches and howls whenever the Alchemist off-handedly calls him "Sparky."

When they're together, he calls them the Hyperforce. His children.


	4. Super Robot

**The Super Robot**

1.) It hates being referred to as an inanimate object. There's a soul somewhere deep inside of it. But sometimes it fears that it is incapable of emotion. Sometimes, it fears that it's all that people think he is. A heap of metal designed to be a deadly war machine. It wants to be better then hat, better then it was made to be. He hopes the Alchemist and his comrades would be proud.

2.) It also dislikes the fact that it can't verbally communicate with the Hyperforce. Although since it contacted Slingshot, its frustrations have somewhat subsided. But then he begins to wonder about his three other brothers. One, he knows, was destroyed. But what happened to the other two? Where are they? Do they know about their existence? Do they know how to unleash their full potential? Perhaps not. When the war is over, the Super Robot hopes the Hyperforce can help him find out their fates. Is that even possible? All these questions with no answer frustrates it. But it knows it must put aside these doubts. For now.

3.) The robotic language it uses is not at all complex. It cannot form sentences with words, instead relying on transferring images and feeling to communicate – much like what the Verans called "empathy." Slingshot calls it "feeling," not "speaking."

4.) When reminded of Maezono, it's first thoughts aren't "traitor" or "evil." It's "sad."

5.) Slingshot is its robotic equivalent to a little brother. Even though they're separated for several years, they continue to stay in touch. Albeit, the messages are sparse and quick, and completely unworthy of legible conversation. Slingshot later comes to assist them in the war against the Skeleton King. The Super Robot can't express how glad it is to see him after all that time.

6.) It is amazingly difficult to pretend to be non-living. It's glad when the secret is out.

7.) This is stupid – but it _really_ envies everyone else's mobility in the world. It wants to be able to talk and walk with no limitations, and no secrets. It goes to the point of hatred. Yet it loves them at the same time. It wants to be able to help protect them, and being a Super Robot seems to be the only way to be of some use.

8.) It always had a funny feeling about Dr. Maezono. Sometimes, it feels guilty for dismissing these silent accusations.

9.) It must agree with Slingshot. The Hyperforce are pretty basic.

10.) After the Alchemist transformed and the monkeys were shipped off to be trained, the Super Robot's existence was kept concealed by the Veran Mystics. It is a lonely period in his life. No one comes. For five long years, it is left to silently plan for the day when it's put back into good use. And silently grieve at the Alchemist's fate. Sometimes it blames himself. Sometimes it blames Mandarin.

But then the door to the warehouse opens. Led by an orange monkey donning a tunic and gloves, the Hyperforce have arrived to reclaim their weapon. A new age dawns, and all thoughts of grief and hatred are left behind.


	5. Mandarin Clone

**Mandarin Clone**

1.) He does not find the fact that he's merely a copy disturbing in the least. As far as he and everyone else are concerned, _he_ is Mandarin. All of those memories and abilities belong to him. All the emotions he experienced back in the days of the Hyperforce are his. Everything that was once Mandarin's...is his. The clone has adopted the identity entirely. And the fun part about is that the Hyperforce has absolutely no idea. He can do thing that the Hyperforce would not have expected from him, and blame it on the original's insanity. Meanwhile, he's laughing silently. They will never know. They will die before they do.

2.) The first task Skeleton King assigned to him was relieving the old Mandarion of his implants, the devices that mutated his already decayed body. He loved the sound the creature made. The feeling of it squirming and screaming throughout the night. But there was a twinge if _something_ underneath his dark side...he hoped it was just some bad food.

3.) Technically speaking, he's dead. The Dark One Worm couldn't have done him a better favour.

4.) What's always fascinated him is that he isn't like the original Mandarin. He feels more twisted, stronger, and more resourceful. Love is a word foreign to him. Nobody deserves to feel pity or mercy, especially from him. They don't mean anything in his life, because he's never needed it. But when Skeleton King directs him to slaughter the original in the most gruesome manner possible, he can't do it.

5.) However, he did not take pity of Valina. The little witch deserved it anyways. The only thing the Mandarin Clone regrets in that he didn't get to see to her death, himself.

6.) Sometimes he feels depressed for no reason. And then he gets a wave of inspiration that doesn't belong to him. It makes him question his true connection to the original. What if the original dies and he dies alongside him?

7.) After the bone claw is destroyed, he opts for a series of nails that easily pierce through flesh. The only downside is that he has to trim them to prevent them from getting too long.

8.) The Mandarin Clone gradually looses all sensations of emotion, besides rage. He devotes himself to Skeleton King and the war. The only thing keeping him sane is the belief that, someday, his master will successful conquer Shuggazoom and he, in turn, can overthrow him. He harbours this belief until it ultimately destroys him.

9.) It is many years until he finally finds an adequate purpose for the original. To his surprise, the being he was coped from is far from grateful. Well, he should be! He could've killed him, but instead he spared his life.

10.) A conversation makes him wish he didn't rescue the original Mandarin. Working on a fresh new invention, the original mutters about his past regrets. Mainly, not staying loyal to the Hyperforce's cause to begin with. The fool! What is he thinking?! He should live for himself, not for those pathetic so-called warriors who would easily die for each other! The Clone makes an attempt to taunt him. But it comes across as weak. His counterpart scoffs.

"You have no soul," the original says.

He lives to regret to words.


	6. Aurora Six

**Aurora Six**

1.) Her birth name is Aurora Borealis, however she legally changed it after she got into show business. Mum has never quite forgiven her for it, and sometimes she, herself, regrets the decision.

2.) Ever since she was a little girl, she has wanted to be an actor. She loves it when people turn towards her and whisper of her talents. She loves pretending and entertaining, seeing the girls look up to her, and setting a good example. It proves that you don't have to be a soldier to make a difference. (Although those martial arts skills later come in handy.) But sometimes, Aurora wonders what her live would've been like if she'd opted for a degree in another area. How drastic would the changes be?

3.) Her first encounter with fame is random and unwanted. Aurora is in high school and starts dating the quarterback. (It's so predictable.) But she convinces herself that they're totally in love and they make rough plans to elope following the graduation ceremony. Yes, a romantic wedding on the beach sounds just about right to her. He encourages her to follow her dreams, no matter how stupid or far-fetched they seem. Her world falls apart when he is so excited, he doesn't notice the truck speeding towards him. The sight of his dead body on the pavement forever haunts her, in her dreams, and even on the stage.

4.) Aurora doesn't go to college and immediately starts working towards her acting career. She cries herself to sleep when Mum kicks her out of the house for accepting the Sun Riders deal.

5.) Autumn is her favourite season. For her, it is a time of balance. There are both sunny and cloudy days. The leaves are thousands of blending, beautiful colours. Holidays are closing in fast; however she still has time to think of other things. Everything about autumn is perfect.

6.) She is a horribly indecisive person. Aurora can provide five different answers to her favourite colour. Shopping with her is a complete and utter nightmare and she has had fifteen different agents as a movie star. Her only firm decision was with the Sun Rider's activities after the show is canceled. Maybe she just wanted to be near Johnny and Quaiser, because they were the only people she has ever felt…a connection to.

7.) Meeting Skeleton King in person was probably the scariest and stupidest thing she ever did.

8.) Johnny and Quaiser are two of the most annoying, most immature, boorish people she'd ever met. They try to act like adults, but they can't shake their silly obsession with comic book heroes and food. But they're her kindred spirits, and she loves every smelly sock she finds on the floor.

9.) The suggestive woman warrior act is just a gimmick. The only upside is seeing jaws drop when she takes down fifteen Formless at once. Of course, all the fan mail she gets – double the amount of Johnny and Quaiser – is awesome.

10.) Aurora Six is the only Sun Rider to vote against joining the Hyperforce in the war. She isn't sure why until she encounters Skeleton King, again. Aurora is alongside Johnny and Quaiser in the wasteland. He is grinning darkly at them with his skeletal face. During previous confrontations, she became old and disheveled. But this time something much worse happens.

She feels an utter sense of hopelessness.


	7. Nekeeta

**Nekeeta**

1.) She doesn't remember much of her parents, but knows that her father was a renowned warrior and her mother was his partner-in-crime. The litter she came from consisted of six, however only she and Tiqudo survived until adulthood. Did that break such strong people? She know she will always and forevermore regret the deaths of her dear sisters and brothers. She doesn't want to be alone. Even when she's a child, she makes a vow that her family won't have such tragedy ever again. And when she's dead, her blessing upon her family holds strong. None of her ancestors die in childhood .

2.) Tiqudo is younger then her. It drives her crazy that he's always trying to act older.

3.) Her favourite childhood game involved thousands of balls she and her friends would chase in the grassy fields. Since, it has been forgotten. At least she has memories of those blissful afternoons. Maybe, perhaps, she can teach the game to her children. She wants their traditions to live on, even when she isn't here to ensure that this happens.

4.) To date, Nekeeta is the only female villager (excluding her mother) to ever wander out of their territory. She first did this when she was twelve, at Tiqudo's insistence. He initially wanted to see the plains. She initially wanted to protect him. But it grew into something else. They saw the suffering of the world, and how other creatures in their world had adapted to survive. They were so determined to live, like her people were. It was difficult to believe that her people lived in such a dangerous place. Before, the village seemed so protected. But it was also closed, and it is this adventure that enlightens her to that. They're hiding and the adults never told them of their amazing history. The Mantidons made sure to spoil the moment. If Po hadn't come, she wouldn't be alive today.

5.) She's a little jealous that her parents left Tiqudo a sword and didn't leave her any relic from their family. It is when she realizes how much she loathes violence that she understands. She doesn't want to be like her parents. Nekeeta wants to be herself.

6.) As far as she knows, she and Tiqudo are the only Kathurians to be on a first-name basis with Po.

7.) Nekeeta becomes a pacifist following the ultimate defeat of the Mantidons, though she still has some nasty claws.

8.) Technically speaking, she's next in line to inherit leadership of their proud clan. But after watching her little brother's influence on their people, she decides to become co-rulers with them. Together, they become infamous. Tiqudo is the warrior. She is the dictator. She leads. He organizes. Their constant conflicting relationship is truly what holds together the clan for thousands of years afterwards.

9.) The village prospers in later years. She mates and has several litters with her beloved. However, she begins to shove aside Tiqudo's needs. He becomes somewhat of a loner (not that he wasn't before), regarded a bold warrior. And yet he is still compassionate enough to be her moral support. Tiqudo doesn't seem to want anything in return. All he wants is to be her brother.

10.) Tiqudo never gets together with his one love interest. On the night following the announcement of their unfortunate break-up, they're sitting under the stars. Her young children are playing below and the village has expanded to a healthy size. Almost as an afterthought, she questions him about his feelings about the female. She seemed like the perfect match for him. They were destined to be together. Why did he give up on her?

His answer is simple. "She didn't like you."


	8. Princess Swoggle

**Princess Swoggle**

1.) She isn't stupid. She's "blissfully unaware."

2.) She also isn't ugly – not by the giants' standards. Princess Swoogle is considered to be the most beautiful royal lady in over 500 years. This has gone to her head, somewhat, but she isn't too vain that she's intolerable.

3.) One of her earliest memories involves sitting in a meadow to play with her father and mother. They have a picnic, play games, and nothing at all ruins the moments. She's surprised when she finds out that she isn't playing, and furthermore surprised to find that she's not lying in her bed. Instead, she's lying on soft grass. At the end of the day, she has to be carried home by her mother. But the young giantess presses her face into her shoulder. This is the last good day she will spend with both her mother and father. Therefore, it will be one she'll forever treasure, through the bad and the good, and to her old age.

4.) When she was thirteen, her mother died following a long, painful illness. She doesn't remember much of what happens afterwards, except that the Mage appeared during this lapse. Swoggle is too afraid to confront him when – one day – she spots the vials of poison in his "magic kit." What exactly does this man want? Only when he looks at her in a lustful way does she subconsciously acknowledge it. But as a princess, she stays silent.

5.) All the Princess wants in her life is a man who will respect her, cherish her, and tell her she's beautiful when she isn't. Her other priorities pale in comparison to this fairy tale princes she dreamed about as a child. Unfortunately, fairy tale princes are difficult to find.

6.) Music is intoxicating. When she was little, she used to sneak into her parents private parties, just so she could listen to the lyres strumming in harmony. A shudder runs up her spine. How could anyone say that music is a waste of time? How could anyone hate melodies that express more emotion then one person ever could? A part of her hates her father for excluding music lessons from her education.

7.) When the Mage is expelled, Princess Swoggle wants to shout and leap for joy. She manages to keep these instincts at bay until she's alone.

8.) She became infuriated when a peasant wandered into her private garden. Later, she was informed that he'd been released, which angered her even more. But the next day, that same man steps into the gardens and takes out the lyre. Her breath catches.

9.) It takes her three months before she plucks up the courage to speak to him. She can't remember feeling so strongly about anyone. (Not even the Square-Headed Knight.)

10.) On her wedding day, Princess Swoggle is arranging her elegant lilac dress. For a second she looks like the petite beauty she truly is, hiding somewhere underneath a bloated exterior. With pride, she walks down the aisle, past the eager crowd of guests. She wants to laugh at the Mage; forced to witness this event. But generally she just wants to laugh with joy. Nothing can spoil her mood.

Her father gives her away and she gazes lovingly into the eyes of her new spouse. This is the best moment of her life.


	9. Otto

**Otto**

1.) He dislikes clams for a very good reason. He just can't remember it at the moment.

2.) Whenever he's having inventor's block, he does crossword puzzles. The answers keep him or amused or even inspire him. There are just so many words out there he never even knew existed! He can imagine what they must mean, and then create a new invention from scratch. Sometimes he can fill out an entire puzzle before Gibson does, supposedly their resident smart guy. But he never gloats or says "I told you so," which happened to be a very Sprx thing to do. He simply smiles, winks, and strolls back to his work. Maybe he isn't as stupid as he and everyone else believes.

3.) No matter what happens, no matter what they may do or say to him, he will _never_ hate any of his team mates – past, present and future. The only brief exception was when a corrupted Sprx, driven insane under the influence of the Fire of Hate, started to tear Nova apart. The unfamiliar sensation of rage coursed through his veins.

Whenever he's having inventor's block, he does crossword puzzles. The answers usually get his brain back on track. Sometimes he can fill out an entire puzzle before Gibson does. But he never gloats or says "I told you so." He simply smiles, winks, and strolls back to his work.

3.) No matter what happens, he'll never hate any of his team mates – former and present. The only brief exception was when a corrupted Sprx started to tear Nova apart, and the unfamiliar sensation of rage coursed through his veins.

4.) He realized he loved Nova when Mandarin and the rest had gone out on a mission, and the two of them were left to patrol the city. The Robot was terribly lonely without them. The silence drowned all attempts to lighten the mood. All he wanted was Mandarin and the others too return, so they didn't have to go on like this. To cheer up, the two of them stayed up for a movie marathon. A warm feeling crawled up his spine when her hand brushed against his.

5.) He set his priorities straight when he saw the way Sprx looked at Nova.

6.) To him, the circus is a place where you can be what you want. He doesn't have to be the hero or the brilliant mechanic here. He can casually stroll in, and nobody will make a big fuss over his identity. He doesn't really care what the old Mandarin thought about interacting with circus folk. Otto will keep visiting them until his dying breath.

7.) His biggest fear – besides clams with legs – is pain. The slightest cut leaves him paralyzed. What will happen if he moves? What if it's more serious then it looks? Mandarin tried so hard to beat this aversion out of him, calling pain unimportant. What matters is if the job gets done. But Otto can't move. It takes the others reassurance before he can gain the confidence to shift position. He knows he has to become stronger, or else this weakness will cause someone to get hurt.

8.) He has an odd taste in food. Squid pancakes happen to be a delicacy, you know. If only the others enjoyed his cooking.

9.) The surprise of his life came when Nova and Sprx named him the godfather.

10.) Sometimes Otto feels completely useless. He isn't as brave as Nova or Sprx, Antauri and Chiro have special connections to the Power Primate, and Gibson provides the answers to all scientific questions. Otto, on the other hand, is always saying the wrong thing and acting stupid. He doesn't mean it; it's just part of his personality. Though he laughs with the others at these times, secretly it _really_ hurts. He wishes he could shut his mouth and not say anything. But that would destroy him if he didn't have a voice. He would hate it if he pulled down his friends when he becomes depressed or unhappy, so he keeps on that mask. Just keep smiling and don't complain. Somebody needs to please the others. Being unhappy is not an option here. It's a habit that's impossible to break.

But then Sprx and Nova apologize. Antauri's fun side is released when he's around. Chiro is thankful for Otto cheering him up. Gibson trusts him with a deep, dark secret. He saves them in battle. The morale is low and it's by his antics that they manage to smile again. In the middle of a degrading, long war, he manages to banish the darkness. He's reminded of his importance here at the most unlikely of times.

His influence is profound.


	10. Mandarin

**Mandarin**

1.) He has many regrets. The worst one is also the most obvious. Betraying the Hyperforce and ultimately joining Skeleton King was, perhaps, one of the most idiotic things he'd ever done. Someday, he vows, he'll find a way to make it up to them...if only he can escape first. They probably won't forgive him. But he just wants to let the others know that he cringes at the thought of those dark days.

2.) Oranges are forevermore his favourite food. A couple of times before, when he was still a leader, he abandoned his personal laws. He sneaked into the Zone just to pick a few fresh, sweet-smelling oranges off of the trees.

3.) When someone refers to Chiro as being the leader of the Hyperforce, his fur stands on end. How _dare_ they call that human the leader! He's a child, furthermore! What worth does he have to the team?! He's Antauri's poster boy, and nothing else. He deserves death. He deserves to suffer. But throughout it all, Mandarin just barely manages to see how much Chiro has come to meet to his former team mates. Now, he can't figure out if it's pure hatred towards humans or just plain jealousy.

4.) He misses the team. Not because he liked leading, but because they were friends. He misses consulting in them, relying on their friendship to keep him strong, and helping them become the better warriors. Mandarin looks back on each of the unique relationships and asks: "What have I done?"

5.) Another one of his beliefs is that he is above swearing. In fact, he loathes any habit that may relate to a human. He is a superior Robot Monkey, not one of those sniveling, needy little Homo sapiens.

6.) The reason he wanted to rule Shuggazoom was purely a quest to improve the lives of his brothers. Mandarin was sick of living in the shadows. He wants the Hyperforce to have more personal freedom, to be able to explore their talents. He was so sure that, by being the king of Shuggazoom, he could do that. He could help them and not be so helpless.

7.) Sprx is his biological younger brother. Though they both know it, it has not been discussed between them. The only reason he withholds the secret now is because of what the rest of the team may think of Sprx. He doesn't want his brother to share a fate in any way similar to his. The Hyperforce knowing their little secret might change everything.

8.) When he hears of the birth of his nephew, he's furious and happy at the same time. Furious because he loved Nova first; they were supposed to become mates and have the fairy tale ending. Happy because, in a pit of hopelessness, he has a family. Should he find freedom, he may not find redemption in the first generation. He may find it in the second.

9.) He's always had an odd fascination with dream catchers. As he recalls, there used to be one in his old bedroom, a lavish little decoration trimmed with feathers and aqua wood beads. Little does he realize that it is presently hanging in Antauri's quarters. Every time Antauri looks at them, he reminds himself of the Hyperforce's origins. Though Mandarin was corrupted, he was once their friend. He won't forget.

10.) The day that he's exiled in one blurred with rage and injustice. The team comes to visit him while he's in limbo, in preparation of transportation. Soon complete stasis shall envelope him until they can figure out a permanent solution. Mandarin vows revenge on his brothers for betraying "their kind." He hates them. They will pay for this.

Antauri comes close to crying. Gibson and Otto adopted equally tortured expressions. Nova frowns and Sprx turns his back on him. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a monkey screams in pain and revulsion. But it isn't directed at the weakened Hyperforce standing before him, the organization struggling to stay together. It's towards him. Towards Mandarin. That little nagging voice will remain unheard for many years to come, lost beyond the pain and prejudice towards everyone who supposedly wronged him.

When he finally acknowledges it, he breaks.


	11. Gregory Antauri Nieli

**A/N:** This original character is named for Greg Cipes, who voices Chiro. Anyone who's familiar with Mr. Cipes should clue in on the references.

* * *

**Gregory Antauri Nieli**

1.) He loves to surf. The wind tugging at his hair, the feeling of flying, and the movements with the ocean beats fighting Formless any day. Then when he catches a particularly high wave, he's suddenly thrust above the clouds. He holds his breath. There's the world. Shuggazoom is spread out beneath him like little toys. Everything changes.

2.) For a long time – a _very_ long time – he hated Auburn. He can never give an explanation. Only in later years does he come to call it a bout of jealousy. Auburn had everything; the perfect life, the perfect family, the perfect skills. It seemed to come naturally to the young Robot Monkey. Gregory had to work for all that he had. Little does he realize is that that was what made it worth it.

3.) His first experience outside of the Super Robot and unsupervised is shortly after the war reaches its peek. His father as been dead for two weeks, and all he really wants is to get away from the place that serves as an unpleasant reminder. For a full three hours, he was known as "the kid with the surfboard." He forgot his argument with Nova. He forgot that his father was dead and his mother had disappeared, leaving him an orphan human in the care of five Robot Monkeys. He forgot that he'd have to live for the rest of his life, knowing that he could've prevented his father's death. When Antauri came to get him, he made sure not to go quietly. And ended up bursting into tears.

4.) He thinks mayonnaise should be taken off the shelves, dumped into the Pit of Doom, buried, and its creator drowned, decapitated, beaten, and burned at the stake.

5.) He doesn't like to ask questions. Not because he's too proud, but because he enjoys the satisfaction. He enjoys the rush of adrenaline you get once you solve a problem by yourself.

6.) He doesn't resemble his parents in any way, in appearance or personality. (Praise the Lord.) Jinmay's sweetness and innocence has never rubbed off, nor has Chiro's heroic sense of duty. Just to prove how different he is, he bleaches his hair when he's fifteen, swears every other word, and treats the Robot Monkeys like the primitive, beastly little animals they really are. Yet when he grows out of those rebellious stage, he's surprised when no one holds a permanent grudge.

7.) The chime of a ringing bell makes him shudder, but in a pleasant way. When he's seven, his mother takes him to the church in order to help him understand the social values of "ordinary" people. The bells ring with the force of an earthquake. At first, he's terrified. Now, whenever he hears them, a ghostly smile crosses his face.

8.) It's more out of habit that he treats people like dirt then out of pure cruelty. This was the way his biological father spoke to them. So it must be alright to do it. Even when he's grow up and learned to respect others, a certain dark side always causes people to be put on edge. The consequences of his actions as a young adult shadows him for the rest of his life, and beyond the grave.

9.) He likes Nova best out of the Robot Monkeys. She doesn't talk to him like he's a useless toddler or rebuke him when he renounces his destiny to become the Hyperforce's next leader. (Even though she is totally against the decisions. He knows she won't admit this.) Sometimes, he feels like she is the only being alive who _gets_ what's going on through his head, and not in an Antauri-ish way.

10.) When he wins the Shuggazoom Surfer Championship, he's twenty-six, the war has finally come to an end, and all of the Robot Monkeys are there to witness this historic event. But the trophy is just a sweet bonus. Gregory can't remember the last time he had so much fun. As a television reporter would later describe it, he flew over the waves. He felt at one with the water. He wasn't just a surfer riding the waves; he was _one_ with the sea. He really can't describe the feeling of success better then that. On that day, he is no longer just the son of Chiro. He adopts the persona of Gregory Nieli, a proud surfer.

Back on the beach, he's given his reward and the crowds celebrate his victory. He turns towards the team, waving jubilantly. A plummeting feeling rises in his stomach. Chiro's not there, nor is Jinmay. However, if they were, it's a good guess that their smiles would outshine all the others. Their son has learned.


	12. Lord Skurgg

**Lord Skurgg, Son of Baruch**

1.) He was born exactly 1000 years following the Crash, the only child of their great and infamous leader. Nothing compares to his pride at being the son of Baruch. When he's old and shunned by his clan, he grips at the one reminder he has of his father. The stories of his achievements.

2.) The first story he remembers hearing is about Thresh – the Great Spirit. The storyteller is a lanky old man who dies shortly after relating this tale to the next generation. He spoke with such passion about Thresh's adventures in battling the demons, and how he rides across the sky with his five steeds of flame. The suns pulsing down on them are a blessing, not a curse. Some say that the suns will kill them, but the storyteller claims that they're the only thing keeping them alive. The suns should be honoured. Not hated. Since then, many have forgotten the legend. But to Skurgg, it is nestled safely within his mind.

3.) He loves Soturix 7, partially because of the old storyteller's influence, and partially because of a natural love of the land. Many have openly expressed their distaste of it. He gives them a perplexed look. Why can't everybody appreciate the rare beauty of this world?

4.) The first girl he kisses is Metita, a sovereign of the upper-class. He, Melita, and several others of the same financial status are gathered at his sixth birthday party. They're playing a game one of the guests was taught by his older brother, one supposedly taken from their homeworld. The bottle spins for quite some time before landing on Melita. Skurgg blushes. They lean in, kiss, and never speak to each other again.

5.) Mongo is quite possibly his first friend and supporter. They're both twelve, and he sneaks away from Baruch's procession out of curiosity. When he takes from the fruit stand, Mongo helps him escape the owner's wrath. Mongo shows him the life of the commoners. In return, he vows that when he takes over for his father, he'll do anything for the benefit of the clan. He won't just ignore the problems brewing in this hellish underworld he never knew existed. But by the time he is an adult, his promise is forgotten, and Mongo doesn't have the heart to remind him.

6.) He first leaves the Village of Thresh when he accompanies on his father on a spiritual pilgrimage of self-discovery. The only thing he discovered is that his father's flippancy towards life is completely unacceptable, with the future his son has in mind.

7.) At fourteen, he discovers "boarding," a sport played by many of his peers. They stare in amazement as he easily glides through the makeshift arena. When he walks away, he feels awkward and clumsy. That sport has the potential to become a great competition. Perhaps when he's a leader he will help make that vague dream happen. Others will get the chance to prove their worth.

8.) One of his unique talents is that he has an amazing memory. He can name and describe every place he and Baruch visited. He can recall every story he hears, word-by-word, whether an ancient legend or the theatre production he just saw. He remembers the faces of the twelve nannies he had as an infant. It is by this skill that he passes the test, and rises to become the next Lord of his people. Some even claim that he cheated.

9.) He meets Pan at his eighteenth birthday celebration. Despite his father's ill-health, he's determined to have a good time. Everything seems to slow down when he sees her. Mongo's elite cousin is dancing alone. That is, until he steps in. The weight of worry disappears when they join hands.

10.) He is sitting by what will become his father's deathbed. Skurgg, himself, is suffering over the state his father is in. Baruch is paler then chalk, with purple bags under his eyes, and thin enough so that his ribcage is quite visible. He is delirious and has no idea who he is or who this young man is. The face paint of the warrior no longer hides the old, broken man he is. Suddenly, Skurgg's dislike of him lifts. What should he do? He couldn't sit here any longer.

When his father dies, he has a pillow pressed into his face. Baruch smiles in the last second of his life and thinks: "Thank you, my son."


	13. Skeleton King

**Skeleton King**

1.) As far as Skeleton King is concerned, he and the Alchemist are completely different beings. The Alchemist cared. He knew better then to care. The Alchemist thought. He acted. The Alchemist was weak. He is strong. That's the key word: he _is_ strong. No pesky boy and his Robot Monkeys are going to change that. He swears it on his very existence.

2.) In the first few years after adopting his new title, he had the notorious habit of doing things for himself. Small tasks, ones worthy of Formless. He once encounters the mayor of Shuggazoom. She's a dainty woman, complete with dark skin, dark hair, along with that prudent attitude. Why he is taking note of this, anyways? Only when she is dead at his feet does he remember all of their childhood days together.

3.) Friends? What friends? He's a tyrant; what need has he for friends? (Just keep telling himself that and he'll be fine.)

4.) The first person who laughed when they heard the name "Skeleton King" got his head blown off. The second person was pushed off a cliff. The third person, he had the airlock opened. But the fourth person, he began to get a little confused. Maybe "Dr. Evil" would've been better.

5.) Ultimately, he hates the monkeys more then Chiro. It's by their influence that the boy is a threat in the first place. Besides, to kill them is to kill the Chosen One.

6.) He meets Velina when she's twelve. She's a flower amongst the flowers. But past that outer beauty he sees, there is something about her he doesn't like. Perhaps it's her cunning attitude, or the fact that she's just too devoted. He doesn't enjoy that loving expression she gets whenever she looks in his direction. Two years later, when he's granting her powers beyond the understanding of the human mind, he's thinking: "This is a very bad idea."

7.) Dying felt weird. Coming back to life felt weirder. And for some reason, his train of thought hasn't been the same since his return. He's become more aware and in-tune with the mystical side of life. But at the same time, he feels empathy towards his victims, something totally alien to him before. Why is it that when he finishes off a contemptible human, he wants to show them mercy? That isn't the way he works. Ignoring the heroic side of him that is slowly regaining control, he tries everything he can to smother it out. The Hyperforce must not know.

8.) The reunion with Dr. Maezono is bittersweet. Part of him knows that he should be furious at his old comrade's part in Dr. Takeuchi's death. Another part of him welcomes the professor into his ranks. Soon they are plotting the eventual defeat of the Hyperforce. Skeleton King's very confused at the protectiveness he has of his new ally, dismissing it at the knowledge that he's an extremely resourceful scientist.

9.) Formless are expendable, useless little creatures that have not once won a fight for him. He's very pleased when the undead versions are off the assembly lines, each equipped with the power to kill a Robot Monkey and _anyone_ who stands by them. The Skeleton King, in a moment of evil humour, remarks on his genius.

10.) One time, when he's alone in his throne room and observing the Hyperforce at a distance, he feels a sense of overwhelming pride towards them. All five of them have developed into individuals and learned to accept and love one another. They've made excellent progress, far more then anything he could've ever imagined. But he misses not being a part of their lives, even more so that they can barely remember the brief time they spent together.

He stops himself in mid-thought. Why did he think that? Skeleton King wishes they were dead. If they were dead, he wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing.


	14. Johnny Sunspot

**Johnny Sunspot**

1.) His legal name is Jonathan Lawrence Percival Rosenkrantz, named after two ancient rulers of Shuggazoom and one distant relative who is supposedly a doctor who specializes in acne treatments. And unlike Aurora and Quasier, it's staying that way, even if does use and prefer "Johnny Sunspot." In fact, the only person who calls him "Jonathan" is his 117 year-old old hag of a grandmother. She pinches his cheeks whenever they encounter and gives him rattles and pacifiers. So, when she finally dies, Johnny gladly dances on her grave. Then her ghostly voice comes up over the hillside, asking him if he wants a pacifier. He runs for it and never returns.

2.) "Getting into" character was never easy for him. Though he did get to keep his nickname on and off screen, the fictional Sunspot got to be intelligent and supremely cool at the same time. Meanwhile, the real Sunspot is a flat-out nerd. He was utterly relieved when the show ended and he was free to be himself, even if it meant he wasn't going to get paid.

3.) When he first signed up for the show, he had a small, childish crush on Aurora. (Of course, who didn't?) He was quite relieved when Quasier revealed that he thought of the brunette beauty as his sister. Johnny's feelings subsided after it became apparent that Aurora couldn't – or didn't – want to fall in love with anyone. (Besides, she's twelve years old then him; a gap way too big for comfort.)

4.) He hates Quasier's accent and has resisted the temptation to grab the Sun Gun and shoot out his vocal chords.

5.) Seriously, a _bow tie_?! He'd like to kill the costume designer for that!

6.) Although Quasier is too proud to admit it and Aurora says he's too young, he's the driving force behind the Sun Riders. The "leader," if you will, though by the Sun Rider's standards, it isn't a matter of title. It's a matter of who's the best at controlling the others, of direction and responsibility in a time of crisis. Disregard what they say. Johnny Sunspot is the proud commander of the real-life Sun Riders.

7.) Before he got into acting, he was pretty much your regular smart guy at school. You know the type; bullied, does his homework, sits alone, and has a crush at every blond that passes his way. Johnny does not miss his school days at all.

8.) It takes a while, but after time and patience, he comes to consider Chiro to be one of the best friend's he's ever made. They share a lot of interests and are very similar, personality-wise. (Hence the friendly rivalty they'd developed.) Johnny doesn't care to acknowledge that he actually cares about Chiro's safety when he saves him from a narrow shot from Skeleton King's undead army. He doesn't admit it to the other Sun Riders until he's the one who insists that they go help the Hyperforce. He doesn't admit it, even when its Chiro's birthday and Johnny got him a Hoverboard made with his own sweat and blood. But on Chiro's wedding day, he is the best man, and he's never felt that proud.

9.) Heavy metal is his favourite type of music – perhaps ironically. He could spend a thousand hours, straight, listening to it at full blast. Then again, this is to the annoyance of Quasier and Aurora. They always seem to be banging on his door the moment he turns on his stereo system.

10.) The day he dies, he's just had quite the argument with Aurora and Quasier, a stupid little disagreement about the leadership of the Sun Riders. This isn't the first time they've fought about it in recent time, and he's really becoming annoyed with this _idiotic_ behaviour. He storms into his quarters and begins to fiddle with his gloves. The last thing he remembers seeing is a great blackness swallowing him and intense pressure on his body. His bone break. Then he knows nothing.

In later years, Aurora and Quasier might be able to laugh about it. Little cautious Johnny Sunspot, dying not in battle, but by his own gloves. Gibson might be able to smile about it and say "I told you so." Yet now, in the middle of a war – when every death is a personal and economical loss – the Sun Riders fall into a void, themselves. They never truly escape.


	15. Surthanna

**Surthanna**

1.) She's somewhat jealous of Korlianne. Korlianne was always smarter, prettier, funnier, and now the better metamorph. She decides that having a sister sucks.

2.) Cousin Detrott was her favourite childhood friend. This comes off as being ironic, considering she's more introverted and Detrott nothing but a arrogant little zeepoh. In later years, after they've drifted apart due to circumstances, it becomes awkward to be in the same room with him. It eats her from the inside out. How could she have let this happen within her own family, when she swore they would keep together at all costs?

3.) Getting married at nineteen, in casino somewhere on the planet Gorbatron, was the worst day of her life. The only upside was – of course – getting married. The worst part was her father bursting into the chapel, threatening to shoot her husband-to-be. Absolutely humiliating.

4.) She renounces her feelings of jealousy when Korlianne comes home from a "date," mangled, bruised, and her once-adventurous spirit stolen away from her.

5.) However, she _was _jealous when Korlianne married at twenty-eight, to a handsome young man with a clean background. He played a large part in the healing following that dreaded night. She's now back to her supposed "old" self, although she is notably more cautious. Korlianne tells Surthanna how much this boy means to her, and it seems like the right thing to do. It was the ideal wedding. They went on to have five children, all of them beautiful and adored. Perfect, as usual. Meanwhile, Surthanna is stuck with two rather demanding children that require a lot of work. Her husband struggles with work. Money is always tight. She knows she won't get all the things she could've had.

6.) Mum has always loved her more then Korlianne, though she never said it out loud. Surthanna used this to her advantage when it came to getting out of chores or sidestepping punishment.

7.) She prides herself as being the more mature of Ciracus's daughters. At fifteen, she's sworn off plush toys and embraced books. Books about people with emotion and love in their lives, something she's long disposed of. But sometimes she watches Korlianne and her various toys and memories, and wonders if she grew up too fast.

8.) "Surthanna and Korlianne", "Korlianne and Surthanna". It's never just Surthanna or just Korlianne. She's just one half of a package.

9.) The only form of escape from a troublesome daily life is through the tales woven by talented writers. Even when she's an old lady, Surthanna likes to pretend her life is perfect, like the princesses. Then she sits down at her desk one day, takes out a pen, and begins to write about her sister. The only person in her life who lived and did not hold back like her sister did.

10.) She hates Korlianne, but she also loves her.

On the day that she hears Korlianne has died at the hands of her husband, she realizes how lucky she is, and how late she was in realizing it.


	16. Ren

**Ren**

1.) She decided the system was a source of injustice at fourteen, as she tried not to take notice the newcomer at the Facility. She relates to the young girl, but knows that she must not get into it, for it just reminds her of her own problems. She remembers being separated from her family at five, alone in a place she'd never even visited. Did her parents try to stop them? No. Did they ever try to visit? No. The system may be corrupt, but her parents didn't even care. Nobody cared.

2.) Rain has always depressed her. There's no light to replenish her otherwise monotony life and scare off the demons she felt were bashing her over the head. She gets wet. The teachers start nagging her about her sulking. Yes, all the rain brings with it is trouble.

3.) "Hate" is a strong word, but in this case she's making an exception. She rubs the greasy ointment over her cuts and says in a low tone: "I hate the Facility."

4.) Her favourite day of the week is Sunday, partially because it sounds like "sun." She's always felt luckier on the first day of the week, like she'll get an extra scoop of ice cream from the kid Gakslappers, or her boyfriend will buy her something nice. Sundays are when she has the one day off to relax, despite the lingering knowledge that tomorrow, she'll be stuck in a classroom, forced to listen to the brainwashing teachers. Sundays are free days. Sundays are her kind of day.

5.) As a matter of fact, it was a Sunday the first time she noticed the exuberant young man stalking her and her friends. Lisabeth said he was a trouble-making transfer from their sister Facility. When they sat down in the cafeteria, he sat across the room with a comic book. Ren cocked her head at him. He noticed and wave. She turned beat red and stormed up to punch him in the fact. But she didn't really pluck up the courage to talk to him until the graduation ceremony. By that time, she regrets not having a sane conversation beforehand. Underneath that playful exterior is an exuberant thinker.

6.) She's normally very stoic, serious, and emotionless. But when she's eighteen, finally out of the Facility, she screams: "FREEDOM!"

7.) Her first day on the job was chaotic. She burnt her hand, slipped on oil, let a fuzzy blue creature get away, got caught sneaking fries, argued with a customer, had her pay reduced (thrice), and walked home in the ruin. The owner of the Gakslapper stand was very...tolerant of her mistakes.

8.) His first gift to her was a wilting yellow rose, black on the edges, the petals frail, and its roots visible. Diamonds do not compare to its value.

9.) Getting married is a big commitment and was a scary event for her. There were a lot of things to consider: where to do it, legal documents, who to invite, decorations, cake, and, above all, the dress. But when she walks up the aisle, sees him in his second-hand suit, all doubts disappear.

10.) It's a Sunday when they take her child. The one day she hoped he'd be safe from the authorities. Of course, somebody would've noticed a conscripted child living with them. But had they waited one more week, nobody would've known. She's almost arrested for punching and officer, and then ends up in the arms of her husband, oblivious to his distress. Their little child shall know only fear and abandonment. And the last memories she has of her son: a tear-strained and confused boy being carried away into the great unknown. She knows all too well what he must be feeling right now. Asking himself why his parents aren't trying to stop the strangers.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect you...Chiro."


	17. SPRX 77

**SPRX-77**

1.) The first time he realized he loved Nova was a Thursday in December, when it was stormy outside and the entire team was trapped in the Super Robot for the day. He and Nova were caught under the mistletoe, but she pulled away before anyone noticed where they stood. Blushing, of all things. Sprx, himself, felt a sort of _tingling_ sensation, almost excited, as he looked up and saw the little plant hanging over his head. Then it abruptly sank as she backed off. Otto spoiled the mood when he tackled him, planted a great, big sloppy kiss on his face, and ran away, roaring with laughter.

2.) He's always known that being a member of the Hyperforce was never a permanent living arrangement. It is his guilty secret: rough plans to quite the team and leave the others to their ultimate fates.

3.) Mild jealousy has always been directed at Mandarin. Mandarin's the provocative leader, controlling and yet sincere. Mandarin, who trained with the Verans, who quite possibly has the greatest mind in existence, and who wants to do good for this strange world the Hyperforce is stranded on. Meanwhile, here's his little brother Sprx: a runaway pilot wanting nothing more the to be anything _but_ a hero. Why can't he think along the same lines of Mandarin? (He takes this all back after Mandarin looses it.)

4.) He loathes his name. It doesn't sound normal, like Nova or Otto. It just makes him sound like a heartless robot, which he definitely isn't.

5.) He doesn't believe in prophecies or myths. To think that some idiots actually believe in that sort of stuff, devoting their entire lives to following a strict order. They have no freedom! That's what scares Sprx. If he was to change his mind and begin to follow an order like that, he'd loose everything that really matters in life.

6.) The only exception is with the tale of the Power Primate. It gives him...hope.

7.) He loves to cook, and he's remarkably talented. The problem is that the others don't believe him. So when the team decides to celebrate after going a full month without any Skeleton King activity, he puts together a delicious vegetable soup. The looks of shock he receives are what make it perfect.

8.) In the old days, when Mandarin dutifully ruled over them, he hated everyone and everything for stripping him of his freedom. He was bound to a planet battling some madman trying to take over. Did they even asking him if he wanted this kind of responsibility? No! It was complete injustice! The others pretty much had to take him prisoner in order to get him to join! He makes sure that everyone else – especially Mandarin – knows about his personal feelings...and later regrets his action. Sprx shudders to even be vaguely reminded of their old days.

9.) He hates being red. Red represents rage and other negative qualities he wants to put aside. The worst part is that people often mistake him for being pink.

10.) When he touches the Fire of Hate, new and old grudges jump into his mind. Otto once kissed Nova. Nova hits him. Antauri and Gibson belittle him, and Chiro's arrival interfered with his plans. Suddenly, the bottled up hatred towards the others ignite. It's like a bomb goes off. Yes, it causes devastation. But suddenly, he feels all-powerful. It's...satisfying. A rush of adrenaline makes him believe that he could screw Skeleton King and he, Sprx, could be the supreme ruler of Shuggazoom. Then it ends, as quickly as it started, with a single teardrop. He's disappointed, despite it all.

The others will say to him that it wasn't his fault, including Gibson. That he wasn't in his right mind. But he was fully aware of his actions, and the Fire of Hate merely enhanced the bitter war constantly being raged in his mind. The secrets and feelings he'd kept concealed from his family for so long were suddenly made known to them. He fears that they will never look at him the same way again.

Sprx will never forgive himself.


	18. Mobius Quint

**Mobius Quint**

1.) His career as a pilot when he was eight. The owner of the shuffle craft he'd "borrowed" was not pleased.

2.) Growing up on a space station, Quint didn't exactly have many other kids his age around. Instead, his friends were the stray tales of Captain Nemo and Robin Crusoe. People who dared to explore places others feared.

3.) At twenty-two, Quint had rough plans to buy his own ship. He finds the perfect one – it's hulking, bright red, and is equipped with the most up-to-date navigational and weapons systems. Money his tight and his uncle is surely going to find out about this planned purchase if he doesn't act soon. And he won't like it. This is his last chance. For that, his pride and joy is named.

4.) He has an irrational obsession with chocolate. Quint can't pass a display of chocolate and not going into the store. He blames this on the fact that he didn't have any sweets as a child; instead surviving on your regular gruel.

5.) The thought of a romantic relationship has never appealed to him. Having a spouse would only limit him. He _needs_ adventure; he craves it! Kids would get in the way. A wife would nag him to spend all his money on expensive jewelry. But I think that the most likely reason why he has an aversion to love is an acute awareness of his own selfishness. He doesn't want to hurt anyone by carrying only for himself.

6.) He doesn't believe in a sentient being deciding his destiny. He paves his own path.

7.) Quint and his crew are among the lost of the Hyperforce's allies to assist them in the war. The reason they were late was an extreme reluctance by the captain to partake in battles; something he'd long forgotten to do. His years in the army were supposed to be behind him! Then a certain red monkey contacts him, sincerely reminding Quint of his loyalty and promises. Sometimes you got to do things, when you'd rather have your own personal freedom. So he goes. Later, the feelings of immense reluctance return, as he watches the Last Chance torn apart on the fields of battle.

8.) He isn't into the junk they play on music stations nowadays. Looking back, he remembers his days hanging out in his uncle's house, listening to classical rock. Dancing and enjoying himself with his uncle, the only time when he felt that they got along. Now there isn't any decent music for kids to listen to. Sometimes, he thinks that the type of music he's thinking off isolates them from their families.

9.) There is frequent tension between himself and Antauri, especially now that he can actually understand what the monkeys are saying. He doesn't like Antauri's spirituality and strong sense of duty. Antauri dislikes Quint's flippancy and apparent hatred of having responsibility. (Which is ironic, considering Quint _is_ the captain of a ship.) Their conflicting views cause them to constantly bounce off one another, on serious topics or what kind of pizza they're going to order. Meanwhile, Antauri has privately stated that Quint is the only person he can think of who seriously annoys him.

10.) When Quint disappears off the star chart, he's on solo patrol in the upper atmosphere of Shuggazoom. Sprx has gone off on some escapade and, admittedly, he's feeling a tinge of anger towards the monkey. _This_ was the guy who told him to come help with the war?! Then he takes off himself?! It's unfair! He doesn't want to be here either. He doesn't want to be part of this civil war. A part of him fades away, pushing aside guilt and the knowledge that what he's about to do is wrong. Loyalty no longer matters to him.

So when Quint breaks out of Shuggazoom's atmosphere, he just keeps going.


	19. Duke Scrapperton

**Duke Scrapperton**

1.) Tick tock! He remembers the days when he was a humble clockmaker on Shuggazoom vividly. How could he have possibly tolerated the limitations of the human body? Being subject to disease? To eventually yield to death? So, when he looses his leg due to an infection, he gets a very disturbing idea...

2.) His quirky mannerisms have always been there. He was very jittery as a school boy, and even more so as an adult. He's always had a say in things. His friends and family were actually quite nervous when he left his clockmaker job and gained his medical degree. (Fervently saying how they hoped that, should they never require an operation, he wouldn't be the one to perform it.) The good thing about being a little skittish is his knack for knowing who to trust and who not to trust. Actually, upon reflection, this can be seen as good or bad.

3,) However, no one really foresaw him dismembering his brother's corpse and keeping the heart, just to have one to study.

4.) He's always had a certain distaste for animals, especially primates. In fact, he kills a stray cat when he's nine, though he says it was accidental. Out of his own curiosity, he takes his mother's butcher knife and tears the body apart. He wants to see how this creature works.

5.) Bloodshed excites him. He has a certain sense of power when red liquid spills across an area, almost an arousal one cannot find as a human.

6.) He is also excited by artwork, particularly a canvas displaying the artists' interpretation of hell.

7.) The power that Skeleton King offers him is irresistible. A medical laboratory. Permission to capture the greatest minds of Shuggazoom and extract their knowledge. Perfect the formula for the new Advanced Formula. He accepts without thoroughly thinking through what position he might end up in the future. Right now, all he wants is to the ability to do what he wants, and not have to get arrested for it.

8.) He likes to collect things. His first collection was of antique stamps. Then he collected bottle caps. Then lightbulbs. Then cyborg parts found at the junkyard. It just expanded over many years, to include whatever interesting space garbage that inspired him.

9.) The one downside to being a robot is that you can't eat. It is the only thing he misses about being human. Puddings at Christmas. Cakes on birthdays. Now those are mere memories.

10.) When Sprx kills him, he's in his laboratory, doing casual experiments and imagining the great things he'll be able to do once he acquires the monkeys' weapons. This war was an excellent distraction. Scrapperton doubts that they'll notice the absence of their team mate for a few more hours, a repetition of history. When he dies, his last thoughts are devious ones of death, a sadistic image of blood and gaining more power. Useless, materialistic things that he knows don't really matter.

His prisoner obviously never cared for his ideas. The duke doesn't even get the chance to scream as his robotic skull is smashed, his brain disconnects from his body, and he feels a final rush of pain. The robotic corpse hits the floor with a resounding clang, in slow-motion to the perpetrator. Sprx stands there, stunned. His magnets are covered with a jello-like substance.

Sprx will later say that he killed him by the coward's method. But he really just saved hundreds of people.


	20. Po

**Po**

1.) When the Mantidons arose, their village was in the midst of a Golden Age. Amon was their glorious leader, Bast his bride, and they ruled with just and virtue. No one knew fear or starvation or war, like their brutal ancestors did. They'd faced down enormous armies of evil doers and still won. Spirits were shattered when those beasts were said to have descended from the sky, rapidly poisoning the land. Po, Amon, and Bast watched helplessly as half of the population was dead within five short years.

2.) He's been known as the Herald of the Kathurians. Po spent most of his military career being the village's messenger. These were the days when he felt useful and truly happy. He wasn't required to fight. He wasn't meant for direct combat. He was meant for relaying orders, for passing on vital information from one party for the next. Po was invincible.

3.) This career ended the day he encountered the mother of all Manditons.

4.) His mate dies on a sunny, seemingly blissful afternoon. You'd never know that something was wrong. She had been complaining of a headache for several days; possibly a side effect of a cure for Mantidon poison she'd taken. Po only looked away from a minute, distracted by their passing offspring. (What was left of them.) He smiled. Then she collapsed, no longer breathing, and her heart silent. From that day onwards, the suns seems to taunt his misery.

5.) At six years old, he's sent to the dojo. He spends much of his life there, becoming acquainted with many felines and obtaining valuable skills. This is where he meets Amon. And this is the only place he'll ever consider his true home.

6.) He was always the more reserved of his triage. While Amon and Bast were very exuberant and adventurous, he was the more likely to try and convince them to stay put. Instead, he was pulled into the grand adventures that would later make them infamous legends of old. Unfortunately, their escapades were cut short the day Bast realized she was expecting...and Amon was the father.

7.) Po made a promise the day Amon and Bast's litter of six was born. Nekeeta and Tiqudo being the two eldest and strongest, he vowed to teached them all he knew. It is torture to withhold the great secrets of Kathuri. But he knows what the amibitious Tiqudo may do with the power. He doesn't want to loose the feline he's come to call his own son.

8.) He's always had an underline soft nature underneath a stern exterior. How can one just walk by a wounded animal and not act? How can you not seek an aliment to cure the dying child? But he later learns that this is a weakness. The lives of a squadron are more important then the life of one individual. This is the way of the military. If he wants to live to see Nekeeta have her first child or Tiqudo wield his father's sword, he must put aside his personal feelings. He will protect his kind, at any and all cost.

9.) Po somewhat envies the amount of respect Amon gets. He's younger, stronger, attractive, and far more experienced. Yes, these are plausible reasons. Everyone sees Amon for the good, and not the bad. Even Po tends to overlook Amon's ruthless personality.

10.) When Amon and Bast announce the elaborate plan they've concocted to defeat the Mantidons, Po is one of the few Kathurians who dislikes the idea. It sounds reckless. Many could be easily slaughtered in the process. But nonetheless, he holds his down, and is present the day Amon and Bast say their tearful farewells to the village. (And their children, Po realizes with a jolt.

Perhaps they both knew that they would never return to see their grandchildren. Nearly a year later, Po finds Amon's sword, the one that never left his side. Po thought their great leader had taken it with him on their journey. Po swings it around. He practices his moves, despite his chronically wounded leg. Part of him wants to take advantage of their disappearance. He wants the glory he never received. But another part – the one that wins – wants him to put away the sword, and present it to their firstborn son on his sixteenth birthday.


	21. Olliana

**Olliana**

1.) She comes from a long line of family that enjoys game, particularly gambling. They use expressions like "are you game" more then entirely necessary and challenge each other on a regular basis. In the ancient days, her ancestors were gladiators, part of the greatest and deadliest game on the planet. While they outgrew the bloody game over the centuries, they never outgrew their competitive nature. Olliana inherited it. Her siblings inherited it. She's prouder of your heritage then anyone else you'll ever meet.

2.) One warm afternoon when she's twelve, she, her brother, and her sister make a board game out of random junk their parents threw away. They worked feverishly to perfect the game play and the pieces. As an adult, she whispers the rules whenever she isn't thinking straight. She then stops herself and resists the tears that suddenly come to her eyes.

3.) She loves both of her siblings, but she's always liked her brother better. Her baby sister changed over the years. She started out fun and light-hearted, not afraid of appearing crazy in front of others. Then her sister evolved into a sullen, no-nonsense kind of person. It destroyed the individual she was on the inside. But Olliana's brother kept cracking jokes, playing games, and his personality remained relatively in tact. He survived, while her sister died a slow and painful death. For that, Olliana blames society for influencing her sister in that way. It was unfair to all of them.

4.) Being alone scares her. Olliana likes to know that, should she trip, she'll fall into someone's comforting arms. She craves security and the knowledge that they are safe. The immature players of that horrid Galactic Smash game will never make a beeline for her planet. There are too many of her people wandering around. They won't dare...

5.) In later years, she becomes a chronic gambler. She plays during the night under a dark persona, amongst boorish men who often hit on her. But they later collapse in shock when she defeats them all in one round. Her excuse is that gambling helps her forget. But what it really does is that it makes her feel closer to her family.

6.) She decided to join the militia at nineteen, even though a female had never been integrated into their ranks. She worked hard to discourage the stereotype, and she consequently did with time and patience. She lost one very valuable aspect of her life when she joined time. To be accepted as one of their own, she had to trade in love, marriage, and the right to start her own family.

7.) Plants fascinate her. The rest of her family is more into the animals that bounce and slobber all over your face, in a disgusting but cute way. But when she gets a place of her own, the only thing she wants is a healthy garden, full of vegetables, fruits, and blossoming pink flowers.

8.) She loathes outer space with deep and unforgiving passion. What can possibly happen out there? All of the things that matter are on her humble little planet.

9.) Galactic Smash gets closer. But still she refuses to believe that they may become one of their victims.

10.) When her planet's about to be destroyed, Olliana has to resist panicking at the sound of the wailing alarm. She grabs everything she can, hops in her clumsy ship she bought at half-price, and escapes the atmosphere just in time. Asteroids hit against her ship. Maybe bodies of her people; she can't really tell in these conditions. Amongst the survivors and chaos, she searches desperately for her family. It takes several days does she care to admit it. She'll never see them again. She'll never go walking up her house's front path to visit home, in between an iron wrought gate. She'll never see her parents, her brother, or her sister. They'll never sit down at the table and play their games ever again.

She should be glad that she isn't the sole survivor. But she has never felt more alone.


	22. Auburn

**A/N: **Another original character. I deeply apologize.

* * *

**Auburn**

1.) He hates his name. Real creative – naming him for the colour of his fur? Worst of all are the numerous, often humiliating nicknames, including "Burn" and "Auby." His parents shall live to regret it.

2.) One of his desperate wishes is that Gibson was his father. He likes him better then his real dad, that's for sure. The scientist is intelligent, respect, and keeps everyone on track. He's focused while Sprx wanders aimlessly and pretty much ignores his own son. When he tells Gibson this, he gets a good scolding on his father's sacrifices. Auburn isn't sure what to think of it after that. He thought Gibson hated Sprx almost as much as Auburn did. Apparently he was wrong.

3.) Despite his love of being a spoiled, only child, he sometimes wishes that he had a sibling to play with. Just to fill in the lonesome gap that's always been there.

4.) In later years, Gregory Nieli, whom he thought he disliked, stepped into the role.

5.) He doesn't remember much about his mom, because she died when he was very little. Well, not _too_ little, so he's theorized that he should be able to recall something about the event. Gibson tells him that he subconsciously suppressed the memory, and that he isn't the only one to recall the day.

6.) There's a lot of tension between himself and Antauri. True, the psychic is extremely tolerant of his aloof behaviour. He consoles him and teaches him, just like any other member of the team does. But there are those moments – however brief – when Auburn gets the impression that Antauri doesn't exactly like him. He never plucks up the courage to ask why.

7.) He is a little disappointed that there are no other female Robot Monkeys around. One time in his adolescence, he wanders out into the Zone in search of a clan. He does it in the frail hope that he could capture a female and Gibson would be able to convert her into one of them. All he finds are bones. Later, Antauri tells him that female Robot Monkeys are apparently not meant to exist. It is an unfair fact of life, for all the members of the team, but it's the way things are. Auburn learns to accept it, though he does it the hard way.

8.) His least favourite words are "Mom" and "Dad." Auburn's still trying to figure out what prompted him to start calling his parents by their first names. But his father doesn't seem to mind much, though sometimes he gets strange looks.

9.) He hates being hated. Some Shuggazoom citizens, as well as members of the Hyperforce, are distrustful of him. Like he's not "one of them." A social outcast who doesn't deserve to even be alive. No matter how cheery he tries to be, he's given the cold shoulder. Sometimes Auburn wonders what exactly prompted them to start treating him this way. Was it from birth, or because of what happened to his mother? Did he kill her? Is that why he doesn't remember her?

10.) Making amends for all the stupid mistakes he's ever made is not easy, and Auburn has to learn the hard way. He's fighting one of the last Advanced Formless following the way – a stray, beings that are not uncommon in their time. Vaguely thinking of the fight he had with Sprx earlier, he doesn't put enough concentration into the fight. He doesn't feel the pain or the poison at first. When he does, he collapses to the floor, unable to move. Funny, despite all this, the only thing he can think about is the shattered remains of the Hyperforce. How he didn't get all the time he wanted to set things right.

Sprx arrives in the last minutes of his life. He whispers words of comforts and hold him as he dies. Auburn hopes that, even though he never got to say it out loud, his father knows how truly sorry he is.


	23. Master Zan

**Master Zan**

1.) It is his professional opinion that Mandarin progressed faster and is, ultimately, more talented then Antauri. However, since Antauri gained the legendary body of the Silver Monkey, Master Zan has begun to question which of them could counteract the other's telepathy more affectively. In the end he doesn't care. He doesn't care, because they both have their strengths and weaknesses, they have their dark side and their light side. The duo of Mandarin and Antauri consists of two naturally conflicting elements. Silver and gold. Valuable, strong, powerful. The Hyperforce was built on the basis of that relationship, and even with Mandarin gone, Master Zan feels they subtly follow the old ways.

2.) He is, perhaps, over a thousand years old. Having seen many things, he is worthy of the title Master, settling conflicts and participating in them. He's seen his share of the universe and – by the time he met Mandarin and Antauri – he was subject to fatigue and getting old. Even by his species' standards. His loyalties? Why, that is a complicated different story. A tale of darkness and revolution that Master Zan never shares with anyone other then his two pupils.

3.) Master Zan can speak fourteen different languages. But he still can't sing.

4.) In the old days, it was unthinkable that Master Zan would ever consider joining Skeleton King. But, as is the case with Mandarin and the Alchemist, something happened. Something traumatic and bloody that forever wavered his opinions.

5.) His first pupil was, in fact, a man from Earth, with certain spiritual characteristics not present in other humans. Master Zan felt somewhat sorry when he looked into the man's future, and saw the wondrous civilization he came from disappear into the ocean. The cause of it? The man's experiments with psychokinetic powers.

6.) In Master Zan's opinion, technology is crude, but necessary. He is disgusted when he has to teach Mandarin and Antauri how to use the controls of the Super Robot, feeling ignorant and stupid. While he's mastered great psychic abilities, both Mandarin and Antauri are mastering their own psychic abilities _and_ learning how to utilize the Super Robot. A ting of jealousy hits him.

7.) He doesn't remember much about his life before he became "Master Zan," let alone his original name. But he does know that just before his memory went blank, somebody saw his face and died. Since, he's worn the mask.

8.) Upon his apparent demise, he becomes a disembodied spirit. He travels the galaxy. Sometimes he possesses people and lives out their lives for a number of years. Other times he's just another factor on a plane of existence norms know little to nothing about. The grandest moment in his travels is when he comes to Shuggazoom. Antauri acknowledges his presence.

9.) He spends a great deal of his time in a state of semi-consciousness, especially when meditating. How he wishes others would just sit and listen.

10.) When Master Zan first meets Mandarin and Antauri, they cliam to have no memory of who they are, aside from their names. He instantly realizes what must have happened and confirms it using his telepathy. There is no Alchemist to connect with. The guide has been corrupted and destroyed. But where are the other Robot Monkeys? Wasn't he dubbed the guardian of all six, not two? Wasn't he supposed to nurture and tutor them until they were prepared to face the challenges ahead of them? Why separate the team? They should be raised to know one another; not suddenly be joined by circumstance.

Master Zan peers into the future. He sees the advantages of a belated reunion. An apathetic team, the boy...

'That's interesting,' he remarks.


	24. Clayton Carrington

**Clayton Carrington**

1.) The day he discovered he had supernatural powers, he was ten years old, it was New Years Eve, and he was observing the midnight fireworks from his window. His parents had instructed him to stay within the confines of his bedroom, to sleep on the most exciting night of the year. But his window was at such an odd angle. He couldn't possibly see the best parts from here. So he attempted to climb onto the roof and lost his grip in the process. He floated harmlessly, twenty feet to the ground.

2.) He's always experimenting, always questioning. This is perhaps the only reason he past high school chemistry. He liked to see new things. Meet new people. Extend the limits. Use his newfound abilities. It's a marvel that nobody actually found out about them, mainly because his friend, the Alchemist was usually tailing along and keeping Clayton's actions in check.

3.) The one thing he fears is growing old. Once he's brittle – like his parents – he won't be of any use to society anymore. He'll just be an old fart with supernatural powers that no longer work to the extent they once did. He'll be unhealthy. Going into battle would be certain death.

4.) When he's fifteen, his father gives him his watch, and then leaves his life. He will never meet him again or hear of his ultimate fate. But after his long stasis, he'll look down at his wrist and realize that he left it at the mansion. The mansion, long destroyed, and his possessions sold off at an auction.

5.) He meets the boy that will become the Alchemist when they're both eight. Clayton is handsome, extroverted, and generally popular among their classmates. The Alchemist is awkward and timid, the teacher's pet who seems to be all work, no play. Clayton doesn't feel inclined to speak to him until he notices that the boy has sketches for incredible creatures. Creatures the boy says are called Cybernetic Simians. Robot Monkeys.

6.) As a child, he became frustrated that he had such a long name, and never successfully spelled it until he was eleven.

7.) He's a word nut. He reads dictionaries and thesaurus for funs and does crossword puzzles, even if he gets discouraged if he gets the wrong answers.

8.) A certain green monkey named Otto also has a fascination with words. When Clayton spends a few days among the Hyperforce, they'd compete to see who could get a crossword puzzle done faster. Gibson observed them from the sidelines, baffled as Otto defeated the superhero every time.

9.) He never really loved anyone. Not romantically. One of his biggest upsets at being turned into a senior citizen so quickly is that he knows he'll never find the right person. It's far too late for him. All he can do now is watch the citizens of Shuggazoom live and grow around him, living their lives, and totally unaware that before they know it, they will be elderly. What will they have then but the faint memories of their deceased lovers?

10.) All of his life, he's wanted to be a hero. He wants to be "the one," the urban legend, the bringer of justice and heroic acts. Like he Alchemist, he earns the title after trial and error, along with respect from the citizens. He's trusted with the Alchemist's deepest secrets and fears concerning his major project. When Clayton goes into stasis, he's defending his friend, the monkeys, Shuggazoom City, the tattered remains of his family, and even his own enemies. He devoted his life to saving the world, though he didn't have to. Though he could've turned back at any moment and regressed into the background. He could've been the subtle man with a subtle life. That isn't what he chose.

He's a real hero. And when Antauri points this out at his funeral, everyone suddenly remembers why.


	25. Super Quasier

**Super Quasier**

1.) The writers had difficulty naming his character, and it was under his influence that it turned out to be "Super Quaiser." Later, he follows Aurora Six's example, and legally changes his name. Sometimes he regrets it, other times he's proud to bare the title.

2.) Growing up, he had braces, acne, and a Mowhawk. He drove his parents and his teachers' wild with the rebellious attitude and utter disrespect for everyone he met. He hated them. And he didn't care. He lived for himself. To "build character," the school counselor forcefully enrolled him in the school production of "Hamlet." All of a sudden, he felt like he was good at something, when he opened his mouth on stage and said: "To be, or not to be..."

3.) He likes cats. A lot. Soon after the Sun Riders join the Shuggazoom Army for the ongoing war against Skeleton King, he meets the Kathurians, and has to resist petting them.

4.) He learns that life goes on, even after they loose Johnny and many others that they came to love. He and Aurora become room mates – albeit, they're still platonic friends living under the same roof. They ultimately end up adopting several stray cats. Every single one is named after a veteran. Nova. Chiro. Nekeeta. Citlali. Olliana. Pan...

5.) He doesn't have any children until he's nearing forty-nine. (And none of them are with Aurora.) Both of his daughters grow up, shadowed by their oppressive mother who Super Quaiser ultimately divorced. They became proud television stars. If he could change one thing, he'd encourage them to lead fresh, _normal_ lives. Raise families, do community service. Have morals, instead of indulging in money and having a fast-paced lifestyle. He only hopes that when they're old woman they'll understand what exactly they did wrong in their youth, and what their father was trying to tell them the whole time.

6.) Call him the Reluctant Villain. It was Aurora and Johnny who wanted to go work for Skeleton King, to be more then just washed-up television stars with depleted wealth and fame. He wanted to go home and finish school. Maybe become an acting coach, even though it's a good guess he wouldn't be a very successful one.

7.) Coming from an old-fashioned household, he's adopted a superstitious nature. (Though he disregards the "if a black cat crosses your path" thing.) He cringes at the very sight of ladders, and firmly stated to Aurora that they _weren't_ renting apartment number thirteen!

8.) He's never cared for warm weather, despite the word "sun" being in their team name. At times, he has considered moving to the Zone, just to get away from Shuggazoom City's naturally humid climate. Or maybe to avoid the swarms of people rushing to the beach on hot days, taking up room while he is pushed to the back of the crowd. Why is it that the beach is deserted in the winter...?

9.) One night during the war, he and the other prominent members of the Shuggazoom army go to a karaoke bar. It was Quaiser's idea, since everyone was tense and beginning to loose it. It was the first time since the war began that he's able to relax. There was only one awkward moment in that length of time, when Sprx and Otto was singing a horrible cover of Handal's Messiah, that he and Aurora "accidentally" locked lips.

10.) There is nothing more important to him then Aurora. His wife leaves him out of sheer jealousy, taking his daughters with her. He and Aurora are friends even when they deny it, even when they're in the midst of a major fight and they won't speak to one another. They stand together and share profits in the Rosenkrantz Animal Shelter that they open in their later years. Tolerance does play a key role in their relationship. Since the time they first met, Quaiser has considered her to be his sister. His partner. Who will listen when nobody else will.

Maybe...there could've been more. Because it's only in his elaborate dreams of bowing to Princess Aurora that he admits to himself that he loves Aurora Aisha Borealis.


	26. Gyrus Krinkle

**Gyrus Krinkle**

1.) He was born a visionary. Perhaps one of the most ambitious, open-minded visionaries ever to inhabit Shuggazoom. When his real mother was around, she'd encourage, love, and nurture his natural talents. She helped him create his first painting of a day they'd spent together, and comforted him when his father left. So when she's suddenly not there anymore, he decides to fill in the gap with the one thing that helps him forget. Brush strokes against paper, creating an alternate world inhabited by vivid sunsets and people at peace.

2.) Robot Mother may provide security, but upon coming to live with her, he resented her presence. At first, he strongly resisted her influence. He wanted to visit art museums. She wanted him to focus on his eduction and ignore his frivolous interests.

3.) He has never bothered to try and make friends. Years of experience have taught him that no one is trustworthy. They're just selfish humans, taking everything they know for granted. Besides, but Robot Mother would never allow it. His classmates would be put off by her manipulative grasp, and not even _try_ to help him get away from that Robot.

4.) His favourite place is the beach. He and his _real_ Mother would once spend their afternoons collecting seashells, making necklaces out of them, and end with her firmly stating that they'd go there every afternoon, forever. And they did. Over and over again, like a movie you kept rewinding because you loved it so much. She couldn't keep that promise. He knows it is not her fault. But yet he can't quite bring himself to forgive her for not being their in his desperate time of need, for not saving him from the controlling society that he grows up in.

5.) Soon after he came under the care of Robot Mother, he used to stuff colourful clothes in his backpack, change out of the good-boy clothes she made him wear, and change again at the end of the day. This was an excellent routine until the principal called home, and she took away the one thing he loved. His paintbrushes.

6.) Atlases, geography, and maps also interest him. He likes how Shuggazoom and other planets are illustrated. The boy runs his finger over the photographs and daydreams. One day, he could see these places. The inspiration will stimulate the part of him that just wants to paint.

7.) The first time he hears about the Hyperforce is shortly after the band of heroes comes back into business, with a human at the head. In fact, Gyrus was there when they publicly announced that they were there to protect Shuggazoom, and protect them from Skeleton King. He was there, cowering under a café table, when they fought Formless with incredible strength and skill. He was there, mesmerized and a wide grin on his face. Led by Chiro, a fourteen-year-old boy who, as far as he knew, hadn't done anything worthy of the Hyperforce. What would Gyrus's life be like if _he_ had discovered the Hyperforce...?

8.) He only saw one upside to living on Ranger 7. Silence.

9.) The weather is something he considers a divine inspiration. So when he's on the moon, where there is none, he suddenly becomes determined to fill in the spaces. And this time, he fills it with false hope.

10.) Literally trapped in a permanent daydream, he leads the fictional Hyperforce on grand adventures, no longer the young visionary, but someone notable. He will never escape to participate in the great rebellion against Skeleton King's forces. Nobody will ever see his paintings and say: "That's amazing. I wonder who painted that?" Though Gyrus shall never taste true heroism, he decides that the reality he created is better. Shuggazoom without Chiro is life without burden. The Robot Monkeys replace the desire to create artwork.

There will be no Mothers. No sorrow. No pain. He created the perfect illusion in his mind, so powerful that it swallowed him from the inside out. Yes, he'll be happy. But he's forgotten one thing.

His name is Gyrus Krinkle. He is not the leader of the Hyperforce. He is a visionary.


	27. Mr Hal Gibson

**Mr. Hal Gibson**

1.) Out of all the Hyperforce members, he's the most educated. He not only qualifies as the team's science officer, but as a doctor and professor. Gibson contributes this to years of pursuing knowledge. He's devoted himself to knowledge. What else is there in life but to explore things others may find tedious or unimportant? Yet when he is older, he can no longer find happiness, because he is alone.

2.) In comparison to his team mates, he has a _lot_ of secrets. He doesn't tell his kindred spirits about how being a Robot Monkey gives them certain weaknesses easily exploited by Skeleton King. He doesn't tell them how his own knowledge of their anatomy is limited. How easily they could be killed or how, were someone to be severely injured, he might not be able to save them. Gibson also fails to tell them how he wishes he wasn't so intelligent, so he could play games with Sprx and not feel so out-of-place.

3.) He runs a finger along the rim of his helmet whenever he's angry or thoughtful or _very_ annoyed. Mostly at Sprx.

4.) He is the youngest of the Robot Monkeys, though not by much. This is yet another of his secrets. He avidly keeps it quiet, for this might tarnish his reputation among his friends. But he can't help but try and outdo the stereotype that younger individuals at the least mature.

5.) In the past, he was jealous of Otto. Otto was more popular, managing to be a genius and incredibly "cool" at the same time. Everyone liked Otto. Not everyone liked Gibson. But when Otto told him that he thought _Gibson_ was the coolest monkey around, his opinions in relation to their mechanic were revolutionized. Otto was so kind to him. Otto understood what was going through Gibson's mind when everyone else was being kept at arm's length.

6.) He loves science fiction novels, especially anything to do with space travel, extraterrestrials, and other planets. Every night, when he's alone in his room, he curls up and reads for hours before falling asleep. Meanwhile, the others believe that he's performing chemistry experiments. Nighttime is when Gibson gets to think for himself, and not be the resident science genius.

7.) After the end of the war, he and Antauri become the founders of the United Assembly, an organization dedicated to bring one thing. Peace.

8.) He could never quite get comfortable with the word "veteran." Sure, people would point him out and call him that. But it never felt right.

9.) He likes children, and regrets that there are no other female Robot Monkeys in existence. (Besides Nova, who he considers a sister.) So when Sprx is distressed over his mate's demise, and Otto – the godfather – is equal to that, he steps in and takes Auburn under his wing. Meanwhile, he, himself, must mask his own grief. Right now, the last thing Nova's only child need is to see unhappiness.

10.) There is the threat of a thunder storm the day Gibson returns to the robot, feeling like he swallowed a few heavy stones. He's feeling unhappy, stressed, and – above all – scared. He assures the others that he's fine, though they don't look convinced, as he rushes to the privacy of his quarters. Taking a deep breath, he rips open the envelope with shaking hands. He re-reads it thrice, his ivory pupils dilated. Surely this can't be correct. He'd been sure that his deductions were wrong. He's hoped that his own DNA samples he's sent to the laboratory were...

Gibson flicks away the stray tears. He decides not to tell them. Not yet. He folds the letter up and places it in his keepsake box, the ink fading when Antauri finds it a few months later.

"_To Mr. Hal Gibson, We have completed the laboratory tests you request on the sample enclosed...It is our opinion that the patience in is in an advanced stage of a rare and terminal disease...6-12 months to live..."_


	28. Prometheus Five

**Prometheus Five**

1.) He considers himself to be his own leader. Being bossed around or following orders of any sort never appealed to him. He allowed his programming to guide him on numerous, often dangerous adventures, be it traveling between galaxies or simply fighting off an alien monster. When he joins the Hyperforce in their war against Skeleton King, he has to do it at a price. He sacrifices his independence. But he soon realizes that this is the only effective way he'll be able to carry out his revenge on Maezono, for the destruction of his father and creator.

2.) He considers himself lucky, despite what other conscious robots may feel. He is separate from organics, able to be in full control of his personality programming and fight with vigorous force unknown to the weak. Yet on the other hand, he peers into the Super Robot's mind, understanding, hearing...emotion. All of this human stuff conflicts with what the Prometheus Five has been taught by both himself and his creators. And sometimes – _sometimes_, not always – he wonders if she should ignore his directives and loosen up a little. Is it worth to be as callous as he is, though he is stronger this way? Could he do more if he was able to feel like the rest of them?

3.) Though he still has a certain amount of disdain towards organics, he later becomes close to Nova after initial tension. He admires her spunk and refusal to live up to the traditional female stereotype and, in turn, she admires his strength and calculating nature. In fact, he's inclined to feel honoured whenever she asks for his help on missions. They become a great team, and their bond becomes stronger then what anyone is able to comprehend.

4.) However, he finds Chiro immature and, frankly, annoying. He doesn't get along him until the human is an adult.

5.) He's quite trigger-happy. When he left the world he had been created on, he was forced to become so. It was dangerous universe and he had to be ready to face all kinds of hazards. Now, if someone approaches him from behind, they risk getting their brains blown out.

6.) The self-destruct codes embedded in his mind are an alterative he's willing to take. He keeps on edge and watches out for Maezono. He's ready to activate the sequence, destroying his own body, yet also delivering justice.

7.) He loathes loud noises, appreciating the sentimentality of silence. It gives him room to think and expand his thoughts. Time to ponder and solve problems. In this way, he can sympathize with Antauri's apparent inability to enjoy noisy celebrations that the others seem to like. Then Nova invites the Prometheus Five to attend Chiro's seventeenth birthday bash. He agrees, putting aside his pet peeves and (secretly) enjoying himself.

8.) He's incredibly cool. And he knows it.

9.) He didn't like it when Otto gave him upgraded weapons to combat the undead. They repeatedly blow up in his face, sending him flying. And while, upon reflection, this is quite humourous, when you're in the middle of a war, _nothing_ is humourous.

10.) When he finally faces down Maezon, it's a warm summer's day, something not entirely uncommon on this planet. The sun seems to reflect his mood. Burning. Rage. Brutually desiring to smite the disembodied brain helplessly floating in its crystal prison. The man that had caused him so much pain, who betrayed his friends and allies, who _made his life miserable_ will die, today and now. Without hesitation, Slingshot activates his weapons and prepares to shoot. But someone places their hand on it, forcing it to lower.

'What are you doing?!' he demanded.

'Leave him,' Nova orders. 'We need to find Antauri and the others.'

She knows he could do it and they wouldn't loose any time. They glare at each other. Stupid monkey, thinks she can boss him around...

Slingshot doesn't fire. He forces himself to overlook the helpless villain, as he flies after Nova into the blazing sky. He does not know it and will not acknowledge it for many years, but she just did him a big favour.


	29. Planetoid Q

**Planetoid Q**

1.) He is the only one of the Hyperforce's allies _not_ to join them in the rebellion against Skeleton King. Yet he does not spare a thought for it.

2.) It is not in his nature to keep track, but he's over a billion years old, having first come into existence at the beginning of time. His ageless status gives him access to secrets many organics would die to know. If only he really understood what a magnificent creature he is!

3.) The loneliness of his lifestyle doesn't bother him. He likes the solitude, priding his ability to journey, travel, and learn more things then any organic could do.

4.) He pities the lower-class beings. How can they stand living on one planet for their entire lives?

5.) One of his favourite pass times is racing comets. They're lively, thoughts often disorganized and blurting out random things at inappropriate times. With speed near to impossible to defeat, he enjoys pushing himself to the limits. The best thing about them? They aren't sore winners or losers.

6.) On the contrary, he dislikes the company of stars. Stars are often boring, dull creatures, nevertheless full of themselves and their high placement in organic mythology. He believes that moons deserve a little credit.

7.) Normally he does not interact with organics. But the encounter with the Hyperforce made him question. Are the rules always right?

8.) He envies the planets. They move, and yet they stay in their own domain. Some can support an abundance of life, observing them like a deity does for their subjects. Maybe someday he'll be able to do likewise.

9.) The complex matter that makes up his body is what makes him unique from other planetoids. They are normally silicon based, with no organic structure. But peer inside and there is a blend of these two conflicting elements. Planetoid Q doesn't know everything about himself. Only that this is his body. This is where is soul resides and, when it is destroyed, he shall leave for other places.

10.) He can do a lot more then just crush a world. With no effort at all, he can destroy thousands. Kill the innocent ones who did no wrong to him. And he can get away with it, because there is no law binding him to be punished for crimes.

For this reason, Skeleton King used him. But the most dangerous part about him is that he isn't aware of his own power.


	30. Nova

**Nova**

1.) Being the only girl on the team is hard for her. She did have her feminine side, the part that craved the company of the same gender. Instead of opening up to her comrades, she allowed the part that wanted to fight to take over.

2.) She also fights because she wants and has to. Antauri can jump overboard with his "peace" thing. She hopes that there will always be room for soldiers.

3.) Falling in love with Sprx was an unforeseen event. In their early days, she loathed the way he treated her and the others. Sometimes his old self broke through the trickster that now possessed his mind. She didn't admit to someone that she loved him until Antauri's death. In the common room, worrying about Chiro, her hand on Otto's shoulder, she confessed her feelings towards the rebellious pilot living in their midst. She didn't want him to die and she never said those three simple words.

4.) She is the most powerful and uncontrollable member of the Hyperforce. There are times when she feels _something_ inside of her that's just itching to get out. Like a dark side that, one day, will lead to her own destruction and the destruction of her team mates. With vigilant effort, she tries to hide it. But she can't doubt her own fear.

5.) The only reason she'd ever want to be a human is to get a tattoo. A _dragon_ tattoo.

6.) She's the resident master at card games. It isn't uncommon to see the whole team crowded together in the evenings, with Nova showing off her straight flush and the guys cursing.

7.) Her team mates have shown disdain towards the stereotype that monkeys love bananas. But Nova likes the taste, her guilty secret being going down to the market to get free samples. When Sprx found out, she had to threaten to pulverize him to prevent the minor scandal from getting out.

8.) She thought she loved Mandarin. Even though she's convinced it was an illusion, she longs to breathe in his familiar but faint scent. Perhaps that's one of the reasons she's with Sprx. Brothers smell alike.

9.) Motherhood never appealed to her. She'd vaguely thought about being one in the past. Thought it wouldn't happen. Their leaders disapproved of romantic relationships within the confines of the team, and she believed that she could obey this rule. When Gibson told her the news, she sat there for a good ten minutes, absolutely stunned. This was _so_ going to ruin her life.

10.) They capture her shortly after Chiro named her Shuggazoom Army's general. With every wave of pain, she's reminded of her promises to Sprx. She's supposed to be the strongest there is, a strategist and the driving force behind the battles. Many soldiers look to her as an example, and to keep with this reputation, she holds her tongue. Buying her time until the others can organize a rescue mission.

When they don't come, Nova feels unspeakable rage. They think she's dead. She'll have to get out herself.

She disregards control, but didn't expect them to be so close by.


	31. Valina

**Valina**

1.) Skeleton King is all-powerful and would be a provocative leader of Shuggazoom. So, adopting her parents' beliefs, she comes to admire him in an unnaturally affectionate matter. If only Ma hadn't found her diary.

2.) As a young child, she'd had distinct dreams of becoming an engineer. She liked to take apart things and examine them, prompting her parents to place everything mechanical out of her reach. To some extent, these instincts remain. But instead of tearing apart machines, she feels her live subjects squirm underneath her influence.

3.) She used to be fascinated with heroic acts. She kept old newspaper articles of Captain Shuggazoom, even _idolized_ the guy and came up with ways to justify his disappearance.

4.) Then she got a brain, acknowledging that he'd taken the coward's way out.

5.) She can't cook or do household chores. (That's an understatement.) If you have her doing your work, prepare for disaster. She can't even make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Once in her youth, she knocked over a 160-year-old heirloom vase...which Pa used to hide his money, so it was a sacrifice she was willing to make...

6.) The feeling of silk makes her feel like a princess. Like she's floating on air, and no one can bring her down. So when she becomes ruler of the Savage Lands, she wears nothing but black silk dresses. Long, elegant, and the symbol of a true queen.

7.) She has this irrational obsession with conspiracy theories. When she attended middle school, she joined an underground club. They deduced that Captain Shuggazoom married his lover – the Vulca, Spock – and ran off to fight the evil forces of the Deceptions, wielding a magical sword and adopting the catchphrase "I HAVE THE POWER!"*

8.) The good thing about having mindless Formless as her subjects is that they'll do whatever you what, whenever you want. She sometimes amuses herself by getting them to dance for her.

9.) The bad thing about having mindless Formless as her subjects is that they're incredibly stupid. They don't talk to her. They don't create bonds or make friends.

10.) When she hears of Skeleton King's demise, she destroys the messenger and refuses to admit her sadness. Her one hope! He's dead? Impossible! Valina feels an uncontrollable desire for vengeance, and sheer determination to prove that he's not dead! She will ensure that her dear Skeleton King will return, more powerful, to smite his enemies and reward her. Perhaps this time she won't be banished to the Savage Lands. Perhaps this time...this time she'll be his consort.

She will not sit here and wallow in grief. Raising herself up, looking over her kingdom and her mindless subjects, she vows to do whatever it takes. She will remain strong.

* * *

*_ Congratulations to katamariape, the fastest to figure out that the three references in Fact #7 were from Star Trek, Transformers, and He-Man: Masters of the Universe.  
_


	32. Ciracus

**Ciracus**

1.) He grew up in a home where there was no mother figure and the only siblings he had were labeled as deceased. When he met his future bride, he vowed to do everything within his power to create a better life for his offspring.

2.) It disturbs him that his wife favours one daughter over the other. He views them as equals and equals only, with the right to be treated properly.

3.) Yet he isn't afraid to use intimidation to ensure their protection.

4.) He tends to morph quite a bit more then necessary. He likes changing his appearance, being able to escape life in general and be free. So whenever he encounters a new lifeform, he automatically imagines adopting a similar image.

5.) He used to be an espionage agent. His abilities came in handy whenever he infiltrated the enemy. But to use it for combat seemed...horrible. And when he saw her, cowering, clearly in a state of sheer terror, he relented. He never spied again, and he still fears that one day his former employers will trace them.

6.) He wants nothing more then to be a grandfather. It pleases him when, combined, his daughters have seven in all.

7.) He wasn't all wrapped up like the other fathers when Korlianne and Surthanna were born. Instead of being by his wife's side, he emptied the refrigerator and saw "Attack of the Space Worms."

8.) He has trust issues. Never being a social youth, he has problems forming friendships. In fact, he only makes them if it's convenient. So if you think he's about to trust his daughters' friends, think again.

9.) He's also quite flippant, and doesn't think twice when he barks at Korlianne to grow up.

10.) Ciracus is a family man. He does not care about the materialistic aspects of his world, only that it is a place that his wife, daughters, and grandchildren must survive in. Some of them will never know anything beyond computer games and television. But he knows.

His daughters won't thank him for his strict rules anytime soon. Perhaps they will never acknowledge the influence he's had on their lives. But he doesn't care. They're alive, and that's what matters.


	33. Professor Maezono

**Professor Maezono**

1.) He's surprised he managed to hide his true intentions to his comrades. The only reason he never transferred his consciousness to the body of one of the prototypes is because he didn't want to be the size of a house. But later he decides that being a brain is so much more fun.

2.) A pastime of his (or rather, _former_ pastime) was unicycling. He was quite good, considering, and once participated in a parade. It thrilled him that he could entertain people without being over-the-top.

3.) Despite being raised by a musically inclined family, he never adopted any skills in the area. He took violin lessons when he was six. And it ended by throwing a tantrum and breaking the damn thing over his father's head.

4.) He tends to talk to inanimate objects. He called his favourite pen "Charlie" and the lamp "Harold." Mostly, though, he did this just to freak out his co-workers.

5.) He was neutral in the whole "Monkey-Frog" miniature war taking place between his partners. Personally, he didn't give a rat's ass, except he wished that they stopped bickering and did it, already!

6.) In a twisted way, he thinks of the Prometheus Five as his foster son. He was responsible for his design and eventual creation. He was the one who suggested beginning the series. If it wasn't for his brilliant ideas, Takeuchi wouldn't be a multi-millionaire and the Head Scientist of a successful corporation. The only problem here is that he gave the Prometheus Five a personality component.

7.) Upon joining Skeleton King in the war, he becomes highly obsessed with time travel. Perhaps he may be able to shape the present to his liking.

8.) He was always a bit of an adventurer at heart. But being chased across the galaxy by a crazed robot is taking it too literally.

9.) Unlike Skeleton King, he doesn't care for drones. He'd much rather take care of business himself. But he soon learns to work with the Formless. Even if they are undead, uncooperative, repulsive creatures.

10.) He loves Takeuchi and the Alchemist as brothers, and his spirit dwindles when the latter leaves without explanation. So, he and Takeuchi rely heavily on each other to get through these times.

Maezono never meant for him to die that day. He thought he'd follow his advise, get out for a while. His memories concerning the event may be merely blurs in his mind's eye, but he knows one thing. It was Takeuchi's own stupidity that he interfered. Friends they once were. It _was_ Takeuchi's mistake.

He hopes...


	34. Master Offay

**Master Offay**

1.) He wasn't always a disciplined young student. In his childhood, he was quite the rebel,and took it upon himself to steer up liveliness in the dojo. But at the same time there was a great amount of respect towards his elders. Never was a rule concerning honour broken.

2.) One of his most memorable pranks involved chocolate pudding, a golden statue of a shishi, and the entire council of elders.

3.) He met the Alchemist during the harvesting season. It was quiet out. The Hour of Meditation had begun. But in the midst of this silence, a mysterious youth wandered into the dojo. Said he wanted to learn.

4.) In his spare time, he weaves elaborate hangings with various underline meanings. One of Nova's favourites was one depicting a bronze serpent entwining a pole. She is the only outsider to know the legend behind it, how it was a blessing and a curse upon a group of sinners.

5.) Space travel and modern technology never interested him. As a child, he always thought that the stories of Masters were far more fascinating.

6.) His own Master, dying at a considerably old age, changed his morals a great deal. He became more humble, yet always prided the fact that he was the last of his students.

7.) He tried and failed to open his own dojo. Only a few students were taught under this new orders, all of whom eventually exchanged to his point of origin. He did not permit this to discourage him, fighting to keep it in operation until the Masters closed him down.

8.) Arrogance sometimes gets the better of him. He considers himself superior to others. But after the Dark One Worm corrupted their planet, after being defeated, he contacted Nova and told her that she was right. Just because he was older, did not mean he still had a thing or two to learn.

9.) No one _ever_ foresaw a rebellious prankster becoming a Master.

10.) He receives Nova and can't quite figure out what to make of her until the holographic message is activated. Poor thing had to take a minute, as though these surroundings...weren't hers. She appeared to be on the edge of tears. Later, she explained that she didn't know what was wrong with her. Only that she felt like she was supposed to be helping someone, or be somewhere else. Almost as though there's more of her.

On her first day, Nova challenges the other students, is beaten and humiliated. Master Offay finally consents that he must teach and shape her. This monkey may be separated from what she subconsciously loves. Yet she must forget. Her future awaits, and the power must be tamed in order for her to fulfill her ultimate destiny.


	35. Citlali

_**A/N:** I'm FINALLY on Spring Break! The local school district decided to delay it._

_I've been hoping to finish _The Little Things _by the end of this week, and with all of this spare time alloted to me, it's beginning to seem likely._

_Many of you are perhaps wondering who Citlali is. It is the name I gave to the young kitten seen in _The Stranded Seven.

* * *

**Citlali**

1.) He loves the stars. To him, they represent what no being will ever discover. Because no matter how much an astronomer may study them, they will never fully understand everything.

2.) For the longest time, he didn't forgive Tiqudo and his own father for forbidding him to accompany the warriors to Shuggazoom. He realized why when they came back, and his father wasn't among them.

3.) He doesn't know what his name means. As a matter of fact, his own parents don't know the meaning of his name. Apparently, it was Po's idea but he doesn't remember where he heard it or the definition. He spends half of his time trying to figure out what the heck inspired his parents to give him such an odd designation.

4.) He's very emotional and doesn't care. Unlike the other males, he can tune into what people are really thinking; understand, respect, love, and grieve freely. He isn't bound to the stereotype that so heavily influences the others.

5.) He gives up on his ambitions of being a warrior as a young adult. Rather reluctantly. Tiqudo didn't consider him to be strong enough. When he asked why, he was told that he had a different strength.

6.) One of his unusual quirks is being able to tell what time it is without glancing at a clock. He and his few friends would be prancing along in the outskirts, happy and carefree, and he'd suddenly realize that they were being missed at home. Citlali didn't know how he could do this until Po noted that he glanced towards the sky right before he made these announcements. Towards the sun, the moon, and the stars.

7.) He never falls in love. Not truly. For some reason, romance seems unimportant. He loves the whole village, and that was enough to fill in what should be a longing for intimacy.

8.) Perhaps due to his experience with being orphaned, he takes in lonely children without family. After his death, they'll recall how he taught them what was frowned upon in other houses. Sincerity and an understanding that knowledge was power.

9.) He becomes the teacher at the newly-built observatory. Citlali never felt prouder; standing before the crowd, not a warrior like the others, but the only one to master this resourceful science.

10.) He'll never forget the green monkey called Otto. Along with the others, he helped save their village from certain destruction. He showed him kindness in a world ruled by starvation and hopelessness.

Citlali names one of his foster sons Otto, in the memory of the mechanic who sacrificed, served, and displayed the one thing most Kathurians lacked. Altruism.


	36. Craven Brothers

**Craven Brothers**

1.) It was Remington who came up with the ideas, Rufus who found out a way for them to work, and Rolfe who put them into action. Three simple steps that framed their lives and organized their various escapades. The responsibilities of being leader, however, was a shared one. According to the Cravens, they're a team, and shall remain a team until the day they die...together.

2.) The grand opening of the Lug was just as it was. Grand. Thousands of customers trailed in from all parts of the galaxy, overlapping with those reluctant to leave, bumping elbows with friends they had not seen in years. The Cravens were glad to be the start of all of this joy.

3.) Yet some years went by. Most forgot and moved on. Soon, they were another floating space station that no longer seemed to matter.

4.) Despite the ties between them, there are also distinct differences. Rufus is the quietest, while Rolfe is the spokesperson. Remington is more likely to be managing the budget then managing the store. Separated, they could be successful business men handling their individual corporations. Together, they are poor and sly brothers trying to scrape out a living. But in the desperate times, knowing that it would be best to live different lives, they dismiss the thought without reconsideration.

5.) There are moments when they seem telepathic. As a matter of fact, when they're old men, words are meaningless.

6.) Rolfe initially liked Centaurus, and was reluctant to change him into a Lug. He felt nothing but pure hatred towards his brothers for outvoting him, considered sneaking in and sending him away. But he didn't, and could never figure out why.

7.) Remington is perhaps the most sadistic of the brothers. He showed no mercy for Centaurus when he conceived the idea to use him. Sometimes he regrets this vindictive nature, for Rufus and Rolfe will exchanged a "look." Then he'll walk in on them, and they will suddenly stop talking.

8.) Rufus was named after their father. He doesn't remember much about their home life. But whenever someone is talking to him, he feels his muscles tighten at the sound of the name. Maybe it's for the best that he has no distinct memories.

9.) Before the Lug opened, they obtained work at a facility doing experiments with radioactivity. Their skin has never been healthy since.

10.) The worst memory Rolfe Craven has is of a certain evening when he and his brothers are young children. Their parent's shouts drift up the stairs, sneaking maliciously between the crack underneath the bedroom door. Of course, Remington and Rufus have no idea. Only that the noise is deafening. Rocking back and forth, he cradles his brothers. His lifelines. The two ropes tying him to this place.

The Craven Brothers leave their home on Rolfe's eleventh birthday. They beg and do odd jobs. Beatings and cruelty are an ordinary aspect of their lives. With heads held high, they carry on, and though there will always be hardship, they'll always have each other.


	37. Ariel

_**A/N:** Ariel is a perfectly reasonable name for a boy!_

_This is the name I gave to the British cheetah briefly seen in the Dreamlands episode and the Monster Battle Club episode._

_(How come there are so many unnamed characters in the series?!)  
_

_

* * *

_**Ariel**

1.) He hates Nova. She's too rebellious. Has no control over her emotions and absolutely no respect for martial arts. Though only there for one day, she has already proved herself unworthy of the Masters' attention. So he defeats her with ease...and may have killed if Master Offay hadn't stepped in.

2.) He was Master Offay's top pupil before Nova arrived, and since he's vowed to do whatever it takes to earn back the father-son affection.

3.) He's focused on the details. The exact execution of a move is what he's more interested in, not the result. The creator's attentiveness to this are absolutely incredible. He remembers where every attack should go, how his hand should be positioned, and that is how he becomes a grand master in record time.

4.) He cheated in a tournament. Nova was his competitor, so of course he wasn't going to let that arrogant little monkey win! Yet afterwards, Master Offay glared at him. He believes it's even worse that he never said the word "disappointed."

5.) He never met his parents, never will, and never wants to. To Ariel, Master Offay is his own and only guardian, and that's enough family for him.

6.) He's not a chronic liar. Nothing about these ten facts are true. NOPE. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Believe everything he says, because whatever it is, he didn't do it!

7.) There was nothing but relief when Nova left. Like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He celebrated with a bottle of whiskey that night.

8.) Yet something was always missing after that. He felt bored, wandering around the dojo, studying as always, socializing, yet something wasn't there. A good chat with Master Offay helped him realize what it was. Never shall he admit that Nova is the cause of his new, unexplainable apathy towards life.

9.) Some sixty years later, when the planet is corrupted, he was one of only a small group of Master Offay's students to survive. He prides this knowledge, but grieves heavily. Many died. And he doesn't care in the least.

10.) He meets Nova only one last time. She and her team – the Hyperforce, they call themselves – have come to enlist Master Offay's help. Ariel pays little attention to the others. He pulls her aside, and they stare at each other for a long time. No words are exchanged. Merely the tense atmosphere that defines rivals. This is not unlike other encounters when the dojo was still in operation, except that one difference.

They've grown up.


	38. The Last Chance

**The Last Chance**

1.) It was originally owned by a pilot called Ishmael Bara, nearly a century before it was purchased by Quint. Bara dubbed it his "love ship" and had several celebrations of an intimate nature on it.

2.) It has been across nearly all four quadrants, been in orbit of millions of planets, and has had thousands of passengers of multiple races. There are many secrets about it that no one will ever decipher.

3.) The Super Robot once tried to make contact with it via "feeling." It was most disappointed when it did not respond, and the Last Chance became just another object that lacked all soul.

4.) Sprx read and studied and read and studied all of the schematics he found on the Last Chance. He hoped to find something similar to own, something equally complex. Though he never would find a ship that matched these qualifications, he'll always know that he's welcome on the Last Chance. And that others would kill just to venture into it.

5.) Quint bought it at a discount. If only the previous owner knew what he was giving up.

6.) The Last Chance is only outdone by the Super Robot, Prometheus Five, and the rest of the prototypes. Though the Klingons are other formidable opponents.

7.) Quint's superstitious nature caused him to forbid women from the ship...Until Nova knocked some sense into him.

8.) One of its enormous flaws is that it doesn't agree with upgrades. They tend to malfunction directly after installation, which may attribute to its numerous owners. But Quint was patient and persuasive.

9.) Its minimum crew limit is 3. Its maximum is 45. The rest of Quint's men weren't as patient or devoted as his helmsmen.

10.) The Last Chance represents everything a pilot like Quint or Sprx could ever want. High-tech navigational and weapons systems. Maps in the databases depicting worlds not yet known to mankind. Detailed log entries, explaining adventures, relaying instructions and directions. Over 100 years old, it may be. But it's a part of history.

It's put to waste when Quint makes a brave decision and activates the self-destruct sequence.


	39. Galaxia

**Galaxia**

1.) Its climate has a tropical climate, with lush rainfall, and year-round humid air. Snow is unknown. This helps attribute to Nova's eventual dislike of cold weather.

2.) In a millennium, there have been few changes in Galaxia's culture. They worship their gods, offer sacrifices, and create glorious monuments in their honour. Religion is a great part of their everyday lives. So when Nova comes to live there, she's very careful to respect this.

3.) Automobiles or any other sort of modern transportation are rarely seen on Galaxia. Most citizens prefer traveling on foot. Though this limits commoners to their respective home regions, they have learned to be grateful for what is within their grasp.

4.) Partially to make up for this lack of travel, dojos began to gain in popularity. Experts in martial arts are known as "Masters," and run all activities in relation to dojos. Events vary from competitions, parades, side shows, street performances, and pure self-defense.

5.) Statues are numerous and quite elaborate. They often take hundreds of years to carve, whether from wood or stone. Youngsters see one extra purpose for them, other then a celebration to their gods. Climbing!

6.) Galaxia is ruled by the High Masters, a council that governs the greatest dojo. At the time of the planet's demise, Master Offay is one of these governors.

7.) Traditionally, males have more rights then females. The only female to question and disregard these laws was Nova.

8.) The Galaxians are of mixed races. In the past, there was an intergalactic war. The peace keepers were exiled to the tropical planet, coming from all over the galaxy, so that few had the same point of origin. Hence, its name was created, and even after the aforementioned war, the citizens did not want to leave.

9.) Galaxians are also famous for becoming fluent in languages very quickly. It is not uncommon to meet someone who knows four.

10.) When Galaxia is abandoned, it will become a marsh, overgrowing the elaborate landmarks of its civilization. Famous inhabitants such as Nova and Master Offay shall return many times in their lives, just to glimpse it. Just to keep it fresh in their memories. This is where it all began for them.

Galaxia is dead. The story is passed down.


	40. Antauri

**Antauri**

1.) Contrary to popular belief, he is proud to be the owner of the Silver Monkey. He only feels a longing for his old body on some occasions. And to smother the feeling, he focuses himself on his present surroundings. Being organic is in the past.

2.) He, Mandarin, and Gibson used to play a game together. Since they were all new to the whole "teamwork" thing, they had a tendency to hide their opinions. So to encourage the three most dominant monkeys to speak up, they'd pass a penny around. Whoever had it would express their viewpoints without fear of retribution. Consequences lay in the future, however. Antauri now cannot stand to be in the possession of coins.

3.) He finds it most irritating whenever Sprx playfully refers to his masters as the "Vegan Mystics."

4.) He hasn't trusted Otto with simple secrets since he mentioned his secret stash of cotton candy, and later found that it'd been raided.

5.) He was the most affected by Mandarin's corruption, but he carefully hid his feelings. The team's foundation had crumbled. It was up to him to fill in the spaces.

6.) He's highly concerned about romantic relationships forming within the confines of the team, enforcing the rule even after Mandarin was gone. Yet when he sees Sprx and Nova together – the unique connection he senses between them – he doesn't have the heart to interfere.

7.) In the early days, the rest of the team complained that he never listened to them. This was an incorrect deduction. He listened when Sprx told stories of his adventures in loving detail. He listened to Gibson's lectures – no matter how boring they were. He listened to Otto's random tangents and to Nova sharing the battle moves she'd learned. Antauri found them fascinating. No, the reason he never started a conversation was because he was thinking. He always thought, he never acted, and that is why Mandarin was their leader.

8.) He's perfectly satisfied with being second-in-command. But sometimes – just _sometimes_ – one of the other Robot Monkeys will point out that the position of leadership is rightfully his, and he will agree.

9.) He forgave Mandarin, and yet vowed not to let it happen twice.

10.) He's the loner of the team. Personal preference. Perhaps studying with the Verans influenced his opinions, for he'd much rather spend time meditating then playing video games. Reading is above training. He enjoys having room to expand his thoughts into the great unknown. It is by his careful choice of hobbies that he uses his intuitive nature to the Hyperforce's advantage. They have a lot to thank him for, any they don't even know it.

The door to his quarters cracks open. Otto peers inside.

"Hey, Antauri, we're gonna have a party to cheer everyone up! Wanna come?"

Party. How appropriate. Mandarin's just been exiled, and he wants to throw a party. Otto eventually leaves. Antauri stays. It's the way things are. But does he really want to carry on the tradition of an aloof leader? Is it his way?

Antauri arrives, initially to rebuke them, but then he looks past the noise. He sees the others trying to remain optimistic, despite inward anguish. He sure has a lot to learn. This is the first step.


	41. Shuggazoom

**Shuggazoom**

1.) Shuggazoom is defined heavily by its honour and staunchness. In the old days, traitors were executed, and weak or sick folk were rendered incapable of reproduction. And though it is now supposedly civilized, some aspects of this code remain.

2.) Shuggazoom City rarely sees cold weather. Situated on the north pole, there is near-constant daylight. Nights are short and sweet, and most sleep through them without second thoughts for what they may see. But they do not know what they are missing, as the Hyperforce sits on the Super Robot to admire the stars.

3.) The Robot Monkeys, to begin with, had a lot of issues concerning the planet's name. Otto called it "Suger Zoom." The others adopted this term until Mandarin perfected the pronunciation.

4.) Shuggazoom citizens tend to have lucid, often horrific nightmares, which can span an entire sleep cycle. The reason for this – Gibson has deduced – lies in their unique brainwaves. It is Antauri's opinion that with the proper training, an ordinary civilian might be able to develop advanced psychokinetic powers.

5.) Family structure in Shuggazoom tends to vary between clans. For the most part, parents do not have strong attachment to their offspring. But there are some who would die for theirs. Children tend to be very independent from a young age, though whether this is from neglectful parenting skills or just blood, is unknown.

6.) The Robot Monkeys arrived at a time of a technological revolution, equivalent to Earth circa 1955. Unknown to them, the authorities were prepared to capture and study them to quicken the pace. They fell into their deep stasis at the perfect time.

7.) One thing Shuggazoom is famous for is its cheese. Their unique source of diary products comes from what looks like, to us Earthlings, giant purple cows. The rich favour provides a human with enough nutrients to last several days. And the taste? To die for.

8.) Shuggazoom is used to superheroes. Captain Shuggazoom was the last of many, before the Hyperforce arrived some years later. Something about the planet seemed to grant certain worthy and unworthy persons with unique capabilities. And the strange thing is that all of the human heroes were descended from the same individual.

9.) At the time of Chiro's birth, there was a great uproar in the city. There were no enlisted personal, and fewer and fewer conscripted children were being born. The council was desperate. The people were desperate. Their careful social structure was crumbling.

10.) The initial population covered most of the planet. What happened to reduce the citizens to one condensed city is unknown. Only that the hypothetical war that tore them apart not only broke bones, but spirits and families. Whatever happened, the Savage Lands are a deathly reminder, and not one person is inclined to explore their past.

Except one...


	42. Monkey Colony

**Monkey Colony**

1.) Their kind used to be quite prominent in the early days of Shuggazoom, their ancestors worshiped by the humans. But a surge of radioactivity and global warming reduced birth rates, until a mere group of 109 remained.

2.) Mandarin was born first. The season had gone terribly, and instinct and revulsion prevented the monkeys from in-breeding. He was the product of the lead male and their strongest female. It proved right from the start that he'd grow to become a capable hunter. Perhaps the next alpha.

3.) The only female born in that same season had a string of bad luck. She was one of triplets, however her two brothers died shortly after birth. Then her mother succumbed to disease within a year. Yet in one way or another, she survived.

4.) The next year proved to be even more successful. Ten were conceived in all. Six males, four females. Among them was the brother of the promising alpha born the season before. He proved to be equally self-asserted.

5.) There was an instance in which one of the newborns accidentally activated an ancient drawbridge. He'd been examining the machine with the utmost interest, pulled on a lever, and, all of a sudden, the colony had access to a greater world.

6.) A second instance – only this time involving a different newborn male – happened when he began to examine the pools in the undergrowth. Though the smell they emitted resembled rotten eggs, he continued to return. Curiosity perhaps entitled him to do so.

7.) The colony had to change their lodgings due to an unforeseen flooding. They transferred to a network of ruins; deep open-roofed tunnels in the ground. These were overgrown with flora and various stone figures depicted the ancient Shuggazoom humans' gods. One newborn – an observant black monkey – became so fascinated by this, that it wasn't unusual for him to disappear for quite some time.

8.) A human started appearing in their midst in the summer following the breeding season. His visits were short and often uncalled for. Though some of the monkeys took a vague fascination with him, the alpha male soon drove him away.

9.) Yet the monkey who would become Mandarin would see the human observing from a distance.

10.) During the night, on a remarkably cold evening, a human figure stole into the camp. By morning, six young monkeys were gone, all between the ages of a year to three months. Included was the possible future alpha. The colony did not have the mental capacity to fully register what had happened, but did acknowledge the odd disappearance of six of their newborns. Their future.

It was with the disappearance of the six newborns that it triggered the events. Within ten years, the last member of the monkey colony would die. Bones would surround him, and the body would soon decompose to become one of them.


	43. Gakslapper Family

**Gakslapper Family**

1.) One person in every generation of the Gakslapper Family has somehow been associated with the Nieli Family. It is almost as if two bloodlines are acquainted with one another, like a habit that never died out.

2.) They can be traced back to the ancient days of Shuggazoom. Mostly they were merchants and farmers, and it was not uncommon for them to be selling transcendental objects of unknown origin. Some urban legends claim they are a family of expert thieves, else the keepers of some dark secret.

3.) They have an innate skill when it comes to cooking. Many have been the chefs of people in positions of great powers.

4.) No child of theirs has ever been conscripted. This is repayment by the government for certain deeds they tended to a couple of centuries before.

5.) The current owner of the Gakslapper stand is one Abel Gakslapper. He can easily recall the first day he met the future Ren Nieli. He remembers the promises he made to her and her husband. And he remembers the day he first met young Chiro Nieli. But he can't bring himself to tell the lad.

6.) The Gakslapper Hover-Burger Stand opened around the same time that the original Hyperforce first appeared. Abel's father, Pierce, admired and served them well. They were the first humans to come in close contact with them.

7.) Initially, the Gakslapper Hover-Burger Stand also sold imported Veruvian IV Monkey Brains, a rare and expensive delicacy in Shuggazoom. But the menu was altered for obvious reasons.

8.) One Gakslapper is said to have been old friends with a young Scrapperton. They died mysteriously in adolescence, their corpse mutilated beyond recognition.

9.) They're infamous for a passionate love of opera and Lain music. Their neighbours often complain about the noise, yet they ignore them. It is an excellent way to forget the violence that encases their lives.

10.) The Gakslapper bloodline ends with Abel Gakslapper. Fifty years old, he has rough plans to retire when Skeleton King troops capture him. Because of his unique relationship with Chiro Nieli, they interrogate him for vital information. But he remains strong. The secret of the Gakslappers die with him.

Chiro will find the body some two years later. He'll never figure out who it is or what it represents.


	44. The Power Primate

**The Power Primate **

1.) Every species, every race, anyone with the same blood or point of origin has a dormant telepathic connection with their kinsfolk. The Power Primate connects that of the monkeys in the universe...and it is probably the most dangerous.

2.) Wild monkeys will never fully understand its influence, however they can sense certain aspects. It is through the Power Primate that they are able to form relationships and – to a limited extent – recognize certain characteristics in their lives.

3.) Any (_intelligent_) monkey can master it, but for the most part they choose not to. It is a tedious and notoriously difficult process, that often drains the spirit. The only way Antauri managed to master it was by gaining enlightenment. He can see into the depths of his mind and, with that, he has the power to control certain factors. This is when choice, again, steps in. Unlike Mandarin, he decided not to use to use it for negative forces.

4.) The Verans initially had their doubts about Chiro's connection with the Power Primate. But Antauri refused to deny his own senses. There _was_ something in the boy. Something...otherworldly and uncalled for.

5.) The Power Primate is quite random. it is easy to loose supremacy. This is another factor that attributes to Antauri not teaching his fellows in the sacred art.

5.) Though the Power Primate is a force used mainly for good, it can become corrupt. Mandarin is a prime example. Even when he turned away from the Hyperforce's morals, he could use it. He uses it on a daily basis, and hence he is a dangerous individual to encounter.

6.) It is not alive. It merely manifests itself in an individual. The intensity of the power depends solely on that individual's personality.

7.) Some believe that the Power Primate is part of a collective consciousness. Perhaps a sentient being, who gave this gift to the monkeys to allow them to grow.

8.) When properly mastered, the Power Primate can allow its user to access to formidable powers. Among them include telepathy, psychokinesis, mind-reading, phasing, and, above all, knowledge.

9.) Antauri and Mandarin had to learn the hard way that the Power Primate can't be mastered through reading scrolls.

10.) Following the eventual demise of Antauri, he is respected throughout the galaxy as a master of an unknown force. In the far future, some might worship him as a deity. The Power Primate is about control. Antauri is the only monkey in history to fully comprehend and grasp this. He may not be a god, but he undeniably, _should_ be regarded as a grand master.

From then on – after Antauri is dead – the Power Primate is called the Silverback Influence.


	45. The Veran Mystics

**The Veran Mystics**

1.) They are not just an order, they're a race. Their outward appearance is a terrifying sight. (Though it was Master Zan who popularized the idea of wearing a mask.) Some say that they are silicon based, but there is no definite evidence. Whatever their anatomy is like, they won't let anyone examine them medically. It goes against their customs.

2.) Paralladol has served as their home since their former planet was rendered incapable of supporting life. Their history scrolls claim that it was their own foolishness tat let this happen. And so, they changed their morals.

3.) They enjoy taking in chosen individuals from other worlds to train in their ways. The Vulcans consider them reasonable rivals when it comes to apprenticeships in mental discipline.

4.) For the Verans, there are only three occupations. A fully-fledged Mystic, a monk who devotes themselves to a life of meditating, studying, training, and running all regular aspects of the Verans' world. A scholar, who records history, is a keeper of the library, and collects new knowledge. Or the Master, the equivalent to an emperor or empress, the one with full control over their empire. Any Veran outside of these standards are considered blasphemies.

5.) Though the Verans are inclined to bring peace to the galaxy, they are an ominous threat in battle.

6.) They dislike technology. They consider it a distraction from what it really important. What takes place in the mind. What is beneath the outer shell of a person.

7.) For millions of years, their numbers have dwindled considerably. At the time of Antauri and Mandarin's arrival to study with them, there were only three temples left. And in the many years in between the changes of leadership in the Hyperforce, only one survived.

8.) Few outsiders ever manage to equal to that of the Veran Mystics, no matter how vigorous their efforts are. The Mystics believe that this is because they're doing it only for the power. Not because they want to protect or do anything productive with it. It's all a matter of selfishness.

9.) They pride themselves in their literature. Many scholars rose to become poets and authors. In fact, some well-known ones planted themselves on Earth, disguising themselves as humans to escape the expected lifestyle of a Mystic.

10.) When the Veran Mystics end, with them ends a great source of power. With them goes thousands of peoples' chance to learn and harness abilities they do not know they have. Though Antauri will eventually reinstate the order, it will never be the same, and perhaps that is a good thing.

They shall no longer be closed to all races except their own. The term of Veran Mystic can and will apply to anyone disciplined in the guidelines Antauri shall set. The universe is changing, and with it, the Mystics must change to.


	46. The Frog Force

**The Frog Force**

1.) They know. They know how they are related to the Hyperforce, about the Alchemist and his unique dream of Robot Monkeys. But they do not tell. Why? Because they'd be asked questions they couldn't answer, and the Frog Force would have to live with the guilt.

2.) They've been wandering the galaxy for a long time. Their robot had come to mean a lot to them, and they haven't quite forgiven the Hyperforce for being indirectly responsible for its destruction.

3.) Relationships within the time are dynamic and conflicting. It is not uncommon to take each other for granted. For an argument to suddenly brew over the tiniest detail. Training, navigation, and destination. It's almost as if they're seeking to start an internal fight. These events are usually the result of stress, but it also has a lot to do with blood. The Alchemist and his comrades created them to fight, so they fight.

4.) But, by all means, they don't hate one other. They're actually quite a good team, when they're not shouting incoherently. When they are all in agreement, when they suddenly realize that they do care, they are a great force to be reckoned with. Attack one, attack them all.

5.) Frogs they may be, but they _hate_ water. They can't stand to even look at it.

6.) They eventually acquire a new ship. It's a standard one, with warp drive, superb weapons system, but lacking in the navigations department. When they agree to join the Hyperforce in the war, they spend a good two weeks trying to figure out how the heck to get there!

7.) Their helmets are a rather ominous design by Hibi – their green mechanic. After encountering some hostile aliens, they needed a form that would intimidate them. The intention was to go back to their old ways the moment they vacated the region in question. But it just became their symbolic connection with their robot.

8.) They are immune to poison. (Minus Nero, their leader, who is not a frog.) Suupa has declared that this is a silent gift from their creators.

9.) Unlike their small cousins, they do not require to be constantly moist to survive.

10.) As far as the Frog Force is concerned, they've always been together. No one in the universe understands the amount of persecution and general loneliness. They've learned something in the many years of their nomadic lifestyle. It's just them. Trust no outsider, and they'll survive. 'Tis the way of things.

Yet when they meet the Hyperforce, something changes. Perhaps it is the unique arch between their stories. Their honour soon outweighs their desire to be left alone, and they set off towards Shuggazoom.


	47. Nieli Family

**_A/N:_**_ I opted to make this installment longer simply because it's such an interesting topic. I think Chiro's family history deserves a bit of attention._

_

* * *

_**Nieli Family**

1.) The Nielis have a habit of thinking differently. And on Shuggazoom, thinking differently can get you killed.

Their ancestors were once political maniacs. They ran the country with obsessive passion, making sure there was no sadness, no flaws. For them, everything had to be perfect. The old Nielis "ate, breathed, and died for the next generation." Heroic as their intentions were, the civilians disliked their method of ruling. So they overthrew them and they integrated into a society desperately trying to recover from their disastrous method of governing.

In the Middle Ages, the Nielis re-emerged, this time as artisans. They painted, sculpted, as a matter of fact helped trigger the industrial revolution some centuries later. But their works were often controversial images. Some depicted demons, others angels, they displayed favourisim towards one point of few, or criticized the government. The civilian population became weary. To control them, many Nielis were burnt as witches.

The last generations before Chiro's birth were regarded as visionaries. By blood, they were quiet and respectful citizens. They made sure to cause absolutely no trouble. Their offspring got acceptable grades in school, grew up and ran ordinary lives. But inside their brains were working at a hundred miles per hour. Where someone saw the broken-down Gakslapper stand, they saw a potential monkey-maker. When someone cowered upon an encounter with danger, they stood up to get a better look. Where someone saw the Savage Lands, they saw adventure.

2.) Chiro's grandparents didn't meet on the bet of terms. Chiro – his grandfather – had been working on his next novel. He was an excellent writer, able to drag his readers into the story. He was sitting at the table in the library, feeling frustrated and completely at a loss on how to continue the story. That's when Nata – Chiro's grandmother – passed over, and "by chance" read a few lines.

She said "that sucks" and walked on. But not before Chiro I began chasing after her, protesting that she didn't know a damn thing about storytelling.

3.) Chiro I and Nata Nieli married while she was in the midst of her first pregnancy. They got married before a judge and immediately started their new life. Chiro I worked seven days a week, for nearly thirteen hours at a time at minimum wage, while Nata stayed home and ran errands.

They fought a lot, especially when their first child was close to being born. But they always apologized in the end. Things were tough enough without their relationship being heavily strained. They didn't care if they ended up broke and on the streets. They just wanted to be together.

4.) Kyou Nieli was born the second-youngest of five children. His parents' first child – his oldest sister – had been conscripted and sent away long before his birth. So they swore they'd have a large family. Four children at the least, and all of them would grow up, have enormous families, and they'd be blessed with dozens of grandchildren. Even as he attended public school, even when he denied it, Kyou knew he'd get married to a beautiful young woman. None of their children would be conscripted and he would honour his parents' deepest desires. His life was going to be strictly family-orientated. He refused to be absorbed by materialistic possessions that so often consumed his peers.

Two of his sisters died before adulthood. His brother disappeared, while engaged. Suddenly, his family-oriented life shattered, his parents broke, and he was left to pick up the remains. It convinced him that getting married and building up from scratch was his purpose.

5.) Kyou was sent to the Facility at fifteen. Or rather, his parents enrolled him via a "willing, belated conscription notice." He hated it right from the start. He would never see his family again, the food, dormitories, and studies were close to being abusive, and he began to loathe the very social structure of Shuggazoom. Kyou had been spoiled. He knew no pain until the deaths of his sisters, having everything he'd ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. With valiant determination, he made sure the Facility knew. They arranged to transfer him to their sister, _tougher_ Facility within two months of his arrival.

6.) It was harder to cause trouble in the sister Facility, at least causing trouble without severe punishment. He took two beatings before he decided to speak out through other means. Kyou actually organized a group of students. They called themselves heroes, locked the eternal struggle to survive in such a crude place. He learned to hate his parents for what they'd done to him, for leaving him to these people. His new family was that of his classmates. Those who provided him with the emotional support one needed as an adolescent.

He became the forerunner of the Facility's eventual closure, long after Chiro joined the Hyperforce, and long after his son learned some of his family history.

7.) Kyou proposed to Ren with a wilted flower. His parents had "neglected" to leave him some money following their deaths, he didn't have a job, and he didn't qualify for a fund run by the Facility. He had picked the flower right before he went to meet Ren for a home-cooked dinner, planning to present it to her at the end. But by that time, it had died in his hands. Kyou felt pathetically embarrassed, was sure she'd scoff it off and refuse. But instead, Ren laughed her head off and agreed on the spot.

8.) They nearly called off the marriage. Ren met Kane while working at the Gakslapper stand. He was a sleek, handsome man, twice her age. He was one of those wealthy upper-class guys who wore suits and gave their wives diamond earrings on their birthdays. She liked him. Ren accepted his invitation to dinner, completely disregarded the fact that she was engaged, and went anyway. It was evening. This attractive individual was walking her out of the restaurant. There was Kyou, looking stunned and, most of all, betrayed.

Yes, they went home, talked, and patched things over. But their level of trust has never been the same.

9.) Then things started to get better. Chiro grew up strong, healthy, and a very happy child. He was quite vocal and learned to talk earlier then expected. But by the time he was four, he'd quieted down, becoming more reserved and observant. Kyou got a promotion and, with it, a steady source of income. They bought their first home on Shuggazoom's coast. The Savage Lands outlined the horizon and they were at a position where sea salt swept up into their house. It filled it with a sense of homeliness and, for the first time, the Nielis felt at peace.

A notice forewarning them about Chiro's conscripted status sent them packing. They'd be gone in a week after the son's fifth birthday, off to a space station where the authorities couldn't reach them. Everything had been arranged with the utmost care. All they had to do was stall for a week.

10.) Kyou and Ren Nieli will never reunite with their first-born son. On Chiro's fifteenth birthday, they're sitting in their kitchen, not on Shuggazoom, but on some far-off space station that has no knowledge of the Hyperforce. Their two children are quietly playing with their toys. Their non-conscripted children, who don't know how lucky they really are. Kyou is staring across at one of the few photographs they have of Chiro. Ren is determinedly looking anywhere but that one spot, distracting herself with preparing dinner.

"Did you get the newspaper?" Kyou suddenly asks.

"There was none, I haven't gotten us a subscription, yet," says Ren. "Honestly, Kyou, you can go one day without a newspaper."

In that newspaper, near the back, someone has submitted an insignificant add many will pass over. Chiro Nieli is searching for any signs of his parents. This is the last day that the add will appear. They'll never know.


	48. The Skeleton King Army

**The Skeleton King Army**

1.) Skeleton King spends most of his time in the Citadel of Bone. Mandarin carries out every one of his acts. The boss participates in few battles, relying on Mandarin's shrewdness to distract the Hyperforce just long enough...

2.) It consists mainly of so-called Advanced Formless. As indicated in the name, they're an revolutionized version of the initial Formless.

3.) When engaged in battle, the Skeleton King Army will focus on brute force to defeat their enemies. They'll win many, even succeed in breaking the seemingly indestructible Hyperforce.

4.) Skeleton King disregards his old goals. His previous desire was to conquer Shuggazoom City and force its citizens to relent to his power. But now, he just wants to see Chiro dead, the monkeys corrupted, and the city fallen. So the Advanced Formless are given only one distinct order, one order that will never change. Kill everyone.

5.) Their numbers heavily outweigh that of the Shuggazoom Army. No matter how many Advanced Formless their enemies kill, more always appear.

6.) Magic plays a large part in battle. The Advanced Formless are enabled to use it, a small but affective amount. They become formidable enemies and not as easy to destroy as the original Formless. In the early stages of the war, Gibson and Otto spend a great deal of time trying to figure out their weaknesses...when there apparently aren't any.

7.) Some Shuggazoom civilians will join Skeleton King and his army. These ones have lost all hope for victory, a few having loved ones dying for the Hyperforce. At the climax, someone will betray Shuggazoom in the most horrific manner possible.

8.) That same traitor will later help the Hyperforce win the war.

9.) The original Mandarin also proves to be of some use. He helps the Skeleton King Army advance their technology at a greater rate then that of the Shuggazoom Army.

10.) In the absolute final battle, Skeleton King faces down the broken remains of the Hyperforce. The Advanced Formless are in various places on the battle field. There are some random bodies, mostly on the Shuggazoom Army's side. His creations stand before him. Ready to avenge the dead.

Two minutes later, he's throwing down his staff and preparing to unleash his full might. The Advanced Formless begin to flock.

This time, they won't win.


	49. The Shuggazoom Army

**The Shuggazoom Army**

1.) Managing the Shuggazoom Army is a combined effort by the Hyperforce. Chiro serves as the central commander. Antauri manages the army's activities, Nova is appointed general, Sprx in the air forces, Gibson in strategy and weapons development, and Otto in engineering.

2.) They are based in the Hidden Fortress. However, its location being known both Mandarin and Skeleton King, they're not sure how effective the word "Hidden" is.

3.) The first two months of war are sleepy. Skeleton King will mostly watch and wait, almost like he's challenging the Shuggazoom Army to prepare for a real battle. Sprx often complains about the lack of activity, and he doesn't take it back until it starts.

4.) Moral will be low, draining with each battle they'll loose. The phrase "we can't win" will echo and be absorbed by many. Accepted, almost. Accept their defeat, that Skeleton King is simply too strong for them to ultimately vanquish. But the troops will keep going, encouraged by various external and internal forces.

5.) Chiro often feels uncertain about how to lead an entire army. Five monkeys? Yes, he can do that. Five thousand troops? Overwhelming. But it is an experience that helps him experience and learn.

6.) The undead weapons will prove to be very useful. However, some troops are too late to realize that they won't work against the Advanced Formless.

7.) Every Saturday, there will be a party. And for those Saturdays, there will be no war, merely a group of friends getting together. Restaurants and taverns shall open their doors to the soldiers, to offer escape from the painful reality.

8.) Much of their time will be sent patrolling, managing resources, and strategy. Skeleton King will sometimes contaminate their water supply. Then an ominous threat will be broadcast, followed by a long period of absolute silence. They'll glance up at the Citadel of Bone every few minutes. Waiting for him to strike at the least opportune moment. It will happen just as they picture it...just when they aren't looking.

9.) The Hyperforce will be away, sometimes, for interlude adventures. The troops will become bitter. But they hold on until their commanders return.

10.) Part of the reason why so many allies decided to join the Shuggazoom army was because the utopia reminded them of their own lives. Olliana remembers her planet, a paradise destroyed. The Frog Force craves the acceptance the Hyperforce experiences. Quint wants the battles he lived when he was a military man. They compare and contrast, recognize the desperateness of the Hyperforce to defend their home.

Whatever their reason is, they all have one common purpose.


	50. The Hyperforce

**The Hyperforce**

1.) The Robot Monkeys - the original team - didn't start out friends. They met at the temple of the Veran Mystics, a little confused and, to some extent, scared. Scared at the announcement that they were meant to be a team. That it was their destiny to protect some planet that hadn't even heard of. They were all pretty pissed off that they'd been dragged off from the lives they had adjusted to. The friends they had made, their lifestyles, everything that mattered to them.

But time worked its magic on them. Mandarin has theorized that there'd been a faint connection from the the beginning, but they were too wrapped up in their own business to pay attention to it. After several years of warming up to one another, they found themselves caring for the other's well-being.

2.) While Chiro and a supposedly deceased Antauri were gone for a matter of weeks, the remainder had a lot of time to think.

Sprx felt helpless with Antauri gone. He grieved only in his mind. He refused to show his distress. He _wanted_ to be the strong one. He wanted to be the one to pull the team together, like Antauri and Mandarin had done in the past, and rise as their new leader. (If Chiro was never put back into his right mind.) Sprx was tired of being the irresponsible prankster. He wanted Skeleton King to die so badly. They were lucky that Antauri came back, but that thirst for vengeance never went away.

Likewise, Nova craved revenge. However she controlled herself. Antauri had cautioned her to maintain the upper hand in her silent battle against her own consciousness. Now that he was gone, who would be there to guide her through this? Only he had understood how painful it really was. She distracted herself at every chance she got. Somehow she'd have to get through this.

Gibson took a different approach. He couldn't accept Antauri was dead, because he still felt him. How could the others give up on him so easily? Antauri had been his best friend; surely _he_ would know it. His mind knew it wasn't possible. He even told the others that it wasn't possible Antauri was alive, while his subconscious denied this. Something wasn't right. He kept his feelings a secret and focused on Chiro. Find Chiro, and they might find Antauri, as well.

Otto just wanted everyone to smile again. It was as simple as that. He grieved, but recognized early on that Chiro also needed their help. Antauri would've wanted them to help Chiro. And he continued to hope that Antauri miraculously survived, and would come wandering up to the Super Robot at any moment. He never fully understood it.

Then they picked up Chiro's signal.

3.) Everything concerning the beginnings of the Hyperforce was arranged by the Alchemist. He prepared for each of them to be trained in designated areas. He erased their memories to avoid confusion, and sent them to their respective masters. Who knows? He may have even foreseen Mandarin's fall and Chiro's rise. The Alchemist prepared them for any challenge they need to overcome...even giving the monkeys with the weapon needed to destroy him. It is the weapon they do not know they have.

4.) For them, vacations are rare, and when they do get the opportunity, it's normally interlaced with a mission. Their lives will never be peaceful until Skeleton King has fallen.

It is a fact they have been forced to accept. Nova may enjoy the challenge, but the others frequently experience exhaustion over their lifestyle. They try not to think about how their lives could've been, had the Hyperforce never been born. Skeleton King probably would not influence them. They'd be in charge of their own destinies, not bound by a sense of heroic justice. No one - not Mandarin, not Antauri - will ever know what they would be like had their meeting not taken place.

To ordinary folk, vacations are escapes from their hectic lives at home. An adventure. To the Hyperforce, it's when they get to be normal.

5.) Chiro's arrival paid a large part in the healing following Mandarin's betrayal. None of them really got over what happened, each monkey having a special connection with their former leader. Before the exile had become official, they'd thought that they would be able to manage. It wouldn't be so hard; maybe better then previously. Mandarin did have the irritating habit of being somewhat oppressive and controlling. With him out of the picture, they could get a fresh perspective. But this wasn't the case. A near-constant hole was now present.

It had technically been decades when they met Chiro. To them it had only been two months, hardly enough time to recover. He wasn't a Robot Monkey. He wasn't one of them. But he'd do.

6.) The United Assembly – founded by Antauri and Gibson – shall begin with two dozen planets as members. Every five years, they will gather on Shuggazoom. And though the representatives change over time, their crest and flag proudly depict the Hyperforce's symbol. A faint reminder, but nevertheless powerful even hundreds of years later.

7.) Sometimes the Robot Monkeys hate the Alchemist for putting them in such a position. Sometimes they feel like they're just objects in some "great plan." The Alchemist was just as human as the next person, he didn't even care that they didn't want to be heroes! They wanted to live. They hate the incredible burden of protecting Shuggazoom, and how they didn't get a say in their destiny. Then Antauri will have to remind them. Yes, it was unfair that they couldn't choose. But the universe won't change on its own and most are too cowardly to stand up. They'll have to set the fine example, whether they like it or not.

8.) Mandarin is a constant influence on their everyday lives.

The Robot Monkeys pass on what they learned from their friend and master. Although he had been a complete bastard at times, he cared at the same time. He had a good soul. This soul merely traveled down the wrong path. Their silence magnifies their grief. They will never get over him, just find new ways to distract themselves, stay happy, and move on.

9.) At first, the Robot Monkeys bitterly thought of Chiro as a replacement. It seemed so soon after Mandarin's exile. They felt that Antauri should be the commander, but for some reason, their psychic allowed this _boy_, this _human_ to be their leader. They wanted him to be like Mandarin, yet he wasn't. Chiro was lively, insightful, and quiet. And over time, they began to see past the fact that he wasn't the corrupted orange monkey.

10.) They sacrificed everything to defeat Skeleton King. Chiro gave up the possibility of being a normal, human teenager. Mandarin gave up his sanity. Antauri gave up his organic form. Sprx's dreams, Otto's friends, Nova's planet, and Gibson's studies. They aimed to rid the universe of one man who threatened it. And even when the war is over, they know they can never regain what they sacrificed. Everything has changed.

To the citizens of Shuggazoom, Chiro and the Hyperforce are legendary heroes. They'll be remembered for centuries more as the valiant defenders of their planet. But they will never look past that. Few will consider who they were as individuals and friends. What those sacrifices meant. And it doesn't just apply to the Hyperforce, It applies to every soul, every place, every object. They won't look at the things that make them tick, the events that shape their lives, or the sweeteners to their personalities. They won't really care about them, because they don't know who they are.

But the little things will always be there. You just have to squint.

* * *

_**A/N:** Woohoo! I'm done! Champagne all around!_

_Quite frankly, I'm surprised. Usually I never finish large projects._

_ANYWAY, I can move on to real stories.  
_

_**Favourite Chapter:** 27. Mr. Hal Gibson  
**Least Favourite Chapter:** 43. Gakslapper Family  
**Easiest To Write:** 11. Gregory Antauri Nieli  
**Hardest To Write:** 47. The Skeleton King Army_

_**Alloted Time:** 2.5 Months (started writing prior to joining this site)  
_


End file.
